


Real to me

by Indiansummer



Category: Jossverse
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiansummer/pseuds/Indiansummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara ist mit Willow in New Orleans in Urlaub. Durch unglückliche Umstände trennen sich eines Nachts die Wege des Pärchens und Tara begegnet einem dunklen Unbekannten, dessen Aura sie, trotz besseren Wissens, magisch anzieht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Teil 1

 

Im ersten Moment entgleisen mir alle Gesichtszüge und ich reiße meine Augen weit auf, als ich ihn im Türrahmen erblicke. Es ist nur eine Sekunde oder so, dann bin ich in der Lage meinen Blick nach unten auf die Schreibtischplatte zu senken. Himmel, jetzt werde ich auch noch rot, ich bin so unglaublich verlegen. Was soll ich nur machen? Ich bin dermaßen nervös, ich weiß gar nicht wohin mit meinen Händen. Um mich davon abzuhalten etwas unglaublich Dummes zu machen, spiele ich mit dem Kugelschreiber und lasse ihn immer wieder durch meine Finger flutschen. Letztendlich halte ich es doch nicht aus ruhig sitzen zu bleiben, als er auf mich zukommt. Ich kann einfach nicht die Unnahbare spielen. Also, schieße ich so schnell von meinem Bürostuhl hoch, dass dieser zurückrollt und mit Kararro gegen die Wand kracht, während ich mit sprichwörtlich wehenden Fahnen in Richtung Frauentoilette fliehe. 

 

Kaum schließt sich die Tür hinter mir, umklammere ich eines der weißen Waschbecken, stütze mich daran ab, halte den Kopf gesenkt und versuche meine Atmung zu beruhigen. Irgendwie muss ich es schaffen meinen Puls wieder in normale Schlagfrequenz zu bringen. Also, ganz ruhig… einatmen, ausatmen… 

 

Es dauert eine ganze Weile bis ich mich traue in den Spiegel und mir selbst in die Augen zu blicken. Sollte nicht all meine Schuld darin abzulesen sein? Musste es nicht so sein? Doch alles, was ich von meinen großen blauen Augen ablesen kann, ist Panik, Entsetzen und Angst. Ja, Angst davor, dass all meine Narben wieder aufreißen, die Wunden, die so langsam verheilt sind, erneut aufklaffen, tiefer als je zuvor. Ich habe jetzt so viel mehr zu verlieren. Ich kann nicht noch einmal alles riskieren. Ich kann und will nicht alles aufs Spiel setzen, nur für ein paar zärtliche Momente, Stunden der Sicherheit… der Geborgenheit. 

 

„Verdammt“, fluche ich leise und ganz untypisch. Was sollen diese Gedanken. Ich habe doch alles. Zärtlichkeit, Sicherheit, Geborgenheit… Liebe. All das habe ich doch bei und zusammen mit Willow. Willow, meine große Liebe, die ich betrogen und belogen habe. Erneut brennt dieses Gefühl, das nur ein schlechtes Gewissen vermitteln kann, so stark in mir auf, dass mir schlecht wird. Und wieder atme ich gezielt ein und aus, um die aufsteigende Übelkeit zu unterdrücken. Mein Blick fällt auf meine Hände, ich sehe meine verkrampften Finger, wie sie sich ins kalte Porzellan des Waschbeckens krallen, meine Knöchel treten weiß hervor… ich versuche alles, um mich selbst davon abzuhalten zu zittern, aber egal was ich tue, ich schaffe es nicht. Trotz allem bebe ich wie Espenlaub. So habe ich mich damals auch gefühlt, in der Nacht, als ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe. Meine, nein, unsere erste Begegnung, und ohne dass ich es will, beginnen die Bilder der Vergangenheit in mir aufzusteigen. Wie von weit her höre ich die Trommeln, sie werden immer lauter und lauter, bis ich ganz in meiner Erinnerung gefangen bin… 

 

-Vergangenheit-

 

Das rhythmische Trommeln nahm meine ganzen Sinne ein. Ich konnte mich auf nichts anderes als diesen monotonen und doch peitschenden Ton konzentrieren. Mein Blut kochte in meinen Adern und meine Augen schauten sich panisch suchend um. Ich suchte meine Freundin. Willow war einfach verschwunden, hier in diesem Kessel aus Menschen, dieser Gluthitze und immer wieder dieser gleichbleibende, alles übertönende Klang der Rhythmen. Verzweifelt hielt ich mir die Ohren mit meinen Händen zu. Wenn doch nur einen Moment diese Trommeln aussetzen würden, dann könnte ich in Ruhe die Lage sondieren. Erneut wurde ich von einem der tanzenden Menschen angerempelt. Ich kam aus dem Gleichgewicht und stolperte nach hinten. 

 

Eine Wand. Gut, eine Wand stoppte meinen Fall. Ich presste meinen Rücken ganz fest an diesen Halt, als würde mir der kalte Stein Sicherheit bieten. Mit vor Angst glasigen Augen schaute ich auf die Menge vor mir. So lange hatte ich für diesen Urlaub gespart. Einmal New Orleans, einmal Mardi Gras erleben und jetzt war alles so furchtbar. Willow hatte sich genauso gefreut, doch nun war sie seit Stunden verschwunden. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ich fühlte mich als hätte ich Fieber, mir war schwindlig. Meine Hand fuhr an meine Stirn. Ich war heiß, aber das konnte auch an der schwülen Luft liegen. Alles hier war so laut, so brütend... Sekunden später wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und meine Knie sackten weg. Das Letzte, was ich spürte bevor ich mein Bewusstsein völlig verlor, waren zwei muskulöse Arme, die mich vor dem Fall retteten. 

 

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, brauchte ich einen Moment, um mich zu orientieren. Noch immer nahm ich das stetig gleichbleibende Trommeln wahr, welches meinen Körper in eigenartige Schwingungen versetzte. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den jungen, dunkelhaarigen Mann, der mich mit einem sorgenvollen Blick betrachtete. Verlegen musterte ich ihn aus meinen Augenwinkeln heraus und begann, trocken zu schlucken. Er sah aus wie ein Urenkel der Kreolen, die diese Stadt gegründet und beherrscht hatten. Fast schwarzes Haar, dunkler Teint, für einen Mann unverschämt lange Wimpern umrahmten die wohl beeindruckensten Augen, in die ich je gesehen hatte. In der Dunkelheit konnte ich deren Farbe nicht genau erkennen, doch sie mussten fast so schwarz wie sein Haar sein. Keine Seltenheit für Menschen in dieser Stadt. Mein Blick glitt über seine gerade Nase, seinen sinnlichen Mund und von seinem markanten Kinn zu seinem muskulösen Hals. Mehr konnte ich nicht von ihm erkennen. Aber was ich sah, ließ mich unruhig werden und ich versuchte, mich verschämt aus seinen Armen zu winden.

 

„Geht es dir besser, Bláithín?“ Seine rauchige, dunkle Stimme lenkte mich davon ab darüber nachzudenken, warum er mich so persönlich ansprach. Ein kleines Vibrieren schlich durch meinen Körper, so sehr elektrisierte sein Tonfall mich. Unterbewusst nahm ich wahr, dass es ein gällischer Kosename war, den er für mich benutzte. Doch sein Englisch hatte keinen Akzent, der auf eine irische Abstammung hingedeutet hätte und was ich bisher hatte erkennen können, entsprach auch sein Aussehen nicht dem eines Iren. Doch ich war viel zu benommen, um diese Gedanken weiter fort zu führen. 

 

„Ich denke…“, antwortete ich leise. Zu leise. Er beugte seinen Kopf weiter vor, schob sein Gesicht über das meine, sein Atem strich über meine Haut, kühlte sie. Seine Brauen zogen sich fragend nach oben und ich verstand. „Ich denke ja“, wiederholte ich meine Worte, diesmal lauter und er nickte verstehend und stand auf. Gleichzeitig bot er seine Hand, um mir aufzuhelfen und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, nahm ich die Hilfe an. Kaum schlossen sich die Finger seiner Hand um meine, zuckten erneut elektrische Ströme zwischen uns. Zumindest kam es mir so vor. Ich kam auf meine Füße und starrte wie betäubt auf unsere ineinander verschlungenen Hände. Schweiß brach aus jeder Pore meines Körpers und ich wischte nervös mit meinem linken Unterarm über meine Stirn, während meine rechte Hand plötzlich einen eigenen Willen hatte und keine Anstalten machte, sich ihm zu entziehen. Es schien mir wirklich so als hätte dieser Körperteil ein merkwürdiges Eigenleben entwickelt, als gehöre er nicht mehr zu mir und ließe sich nicht mehr von mir beeinflussen. Erst als er seine Hand öffnete und meine freigab, konnte ich wieder darüber befehlen und drückte sie an meine Seite. 

 

„Ich werde noch etwas auf dich aufpassen müssen, Bláithín. Dein Näschen ist ganz blass!“ Mit einem belustigten Unterton in seiner berauschenden Stimme, verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem mitleidigen Lächeln. Und plötzlich fühlte ich mich schäbig. Da stand ich, schweißgebadet, meine Haare verklebt an meinem Kopf, meine Kleider stanken garantiert nach dem Rauch der Fackeln und waren dreckig vom Schmutz der Straße, vor dem bestaussehenden Mann, der mir je begegnet war und anstatt mich von meiner besten Seite zu präsentieren, sah ich aus wie aus der Gosse gezogen. Ein unglaubliches Schamgefühlt stieg in mir auf und ich ließ verlegen den Blick sinken. 

 

Jetzt legte er einen Zeigefinger unter mein Kinn und zwang mich sanft, den Kopf zu heben und ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Noch immer konnte ich die Farbe nicht wirklich erkennen, aber ich sah ein Glühen darin, ein Aufflammen, das mir bezeugte, dass er Leidenschaft besaß. Leidenschaft für mich. Diese Gewissheit durchströmte mich urplötzlich und ich zitterte erneut am ganzen Leib. Wenn er mich jetzt wollen würde, hier, mitten unter all diesen Leuten, an dieser Wand, in all diesem Schmutz, ich würde mich ihm hingeben. Ich würde die Beine um seine Hüften schlingen und ihn im Gleichklang der Trommeln lieben, seine Hände als Stütze unter meinem Po, sein Genital tief in mich gegraben, seine Lippen an meinem Hals und ich wusste mit einer Sicherheit, die mich erschreckte, dass ich mich ihm vollkommen hingeben würde. 

 

„Wo wohnst du, Bláithín?“ Seine Frage ließ mich aus meinen Wachträumen schrecken. Ich riss die Lider auf und starrte auf seine Lippen in dem Versuch die Worte, die er so eben gesagt und die ich nicht verstanden hatte, nachzukonstruieren. „Wo wohnst du?“, wiederholte er.

 

„Im Intercontie… zwei Straßen weiter“, murmelte ich und er nickte verstehend. Als sei es selbstverständlich schlang sich sein Arm um meine Taille. Genauso selbstverständlich ließ ich es zu. Und als er mich mit leichtem Druck seines Armes dazu brachte, mich in Bewegung zu setzen, nahm ich auch dies mit einer Unbekümmertheit hin, die mich zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt, an einem anderen Ort, erschreckt hätte. Heute aber ließ ich mich von ihm führen, hindurch durch die tanzende Menge, die brodelnde Hitze, den Lärm, die Trommeln und das Feuer, mit dem Gefühl, dass er mir Sicherheit bot, dass er den richtigen Weg wusste, dass ich aufgehoben war bei ihm. 

 

Wir sprachen nichts, ich fragte nichts. Es war als wäre ich ohne Willen und doch schossen tausend Fragen auf einmal durch meinen Kopf, die aber nie den Weg zu meinem Sprachzentrum fanden. Vor meinem Hotel blieben wir stehen. Noch immer sprach keiner von uns ein Wort. Ich sah zu ihm empor, denn er überragte mich mindestens um einen Kopf. Ein beeindruckender Mann, in Größe und Aussehen. So beeindruckend, dass ich mich nicht abwandte, als er seinen Kopf beugte und seine Lippen immer näher kamen. Näher und näher… jetzt konnte ich im Licht der Hotellaternen die Farbe seiner Augen erkennen. Braun. Er hatte braune Augen. Sein glühender Blick hypnotisierte mich, automatisch hob ich ihm meine Lippen entgegen, sehnte, ja lechzte geradezu nach seinem Kuss. Noch wenige Millimeter. Jeden Augenblick wäre es so weit. Ich würde diese sinnlichen Lippen auf den meinen spüren, schwelgen in dem Gefühl, von ihm liebkost zu werden, mich ihm hingeben, ihm alles schenken…

 

Kurz bevor seine Lippen die meinen trafen, hob er seinen Kopf ein paar Zentimeter höher und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf meine Stirn. Enttäuschung breitete sich in mir aus, schwappte durch jede Pore meines Körpers, am liebsten hätte ich aufgejault wie ein getretener Hund. Stattdessen schloss ich die Augen für einen Moment und versuchte, dem Gefühlschaos in meinem Innern Herr zu werden. 

 

Als ich mich endlich wieder im Griff hatte, öffnete ich die Augen, nur um sie sofort von neuerem enttäuscht zu schließen. Ich war allein.

 

******************

 

Das Surren der Klimaanlage holte mich aus meinen Träumen. Vorsichtig, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, da ich mich der Helligkeit des Tages noch einige Minuten verweigern wollte, tastete ich mit meiner Hand auf die andere Seite des Bettes in der Hoffnung, dort Willow zu finden. Als meine Hand jedoch nichts anderes als kühle Laken berührte, drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Die zweite Hälfte des Bettes war unberührt. 

 

Die Sorge um meine Freundin ließ mich hellwach werden. Vergessen waren die seltsamen Träume, in denen mir ein dunkler Unbekannter die Welt versprach, alles an was ich jetzt denken konnte, war meine Freundin. Ich sprang aus dem Bett und lief zu meiner Handtasche, die auf dem Schreibtisch in der Nähe des Fensters stand. Mit geübtem Griff zog ich mein Handy hervor und gab Willows Telefonnummer ein. Wie bereits am Abend zuvor meldete sich nur Willows Mailbox, mit dem stets gleichen freundlichen Spruch, bis der laute Piepston in meinem Ohr klingelte und mich aufforderte jetzt eine Sprachnachricht zu hinterlassen. 

 

„Willow, Liebling, wo bist du nur? Melde dich bitte bei mir. Ich mache mir fürchterliche Sorgen. Wenn ich in zwei Stunden nichts von dir gehört habe, werde ich bei der Polizei eine Vermisstenmeldung aufgeben.“ Verzweiflung klang aus meiner Stimme. Sollte Willow endlich ihre Mailbox abhören, musste sie einfach erkennen, wie sehr ich mich sorgte. Wenn sie denn in der Lage war, ihre Mailbox abzuhören, aber so weit wollte ich jetzt noch nicht denken. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen legte ich mein Handy zurück in die Handtasche und ging ins Bad. Mit wenigen Handgriffen war ich nackt und stand unter der Dusche. Ich stellte das Wasser auf eiskalt und doch kam es lauwarm aus der Brause. Kälte war ein Luxus in dieser Stadt, in der ein tropisches Klima herrschte. Die Schwüle lag bleiern in der Luft, erlaubte nur kurze Atemzüge, keine hektischen oder anstrengenden Bewegungen und luftige Kleidung war lebensnotwendig. 

 

Das Wasser prallte von meinem Kopf auf meinen Körper und ich schloss die Augen. Unwillkürlich dachte ich erneut an den Fremden, der mir gestern Abend geholfen hatte. Den geheimnisvollen, gutaussehenden Unbekannten. Warum musste ich ständig an ihn denken? Meine Geliebte war seit Stunden spurlos verschwunden und ich dachte nur darüber nach, ob ich ihn jemals wieder sehen würde. Müssten meine Gedanken jetzt nicht um Willow kreisen? Das taten sie zwar, aber doch eher beiläufig. Statt mein Hauptdenken auf meine rothaarige Freundin zu lenken, überzog nun eine leichte Röte meine Wangen, als ich an mich selbst und das Bild, das ich gestern Abend abgegeben hatte, dachte. Verschwitzt, das Augen-Make-up bildete schwarze, verlaufene Ränder unter meinen Lidern, die Kleidung verknittert und verdreckt, so hatte ich mich im Wandspiegel meines Zimmers gemustert, Minuten, nachdem er mich einfach allein hatte stehen lassen. Es war kein Wunder, dass er geflohen war. Ich hatte eine erbärmliche Erscheinung abgegeben. 

 

Kurz darauf trat ich aus der Kabine und stellte mich vor den großen Spiegel in dem kleinen Hotelbad, der beschlagen war. Mit einem Handtuch wischte ich ihn sauber und musterte nun meine nackte und nasse Erscheinung. Eigentlich sah ich nicht schlecht aus. Zumindest war ich zufrieden mit mir. Früher war das anders gewesen. Ich hatte mich nicht gesehen, nicht richtig, sondern ähnlich einer Magersüchtigen aus einem völlig anderen Blickwinkel. Daran schuld war meine verkorkste Kindheit. Meine Mutter, die ihren Ehemann und ihre vierjährige Tochter wegen eines anderen Mannes hatte sitzen lassen. Mein Vater, der mich in jeder Minute meines Daseins hatte spüren lassen, wie ähnlich ich meiner Mutter war und wie sehr er mich dafür hasste. Aus mir wurde eine verschreckte graue Maus, die stotterte und ständig den Kopf gesenkt hielt, um ja nicht aufzufallen. Erst meine Begegnung mit Willow hatte meine Einstellung zu mir selbst geändert. Nicht sofort, sondern langsam und stetig hatte Willow meine Komplexe in Selbstvertrauen verwandelt. Was meine Eltern in meiner Kindheit an mir verbrochen hatten, arbeitete Willow mit viel Geduld und vor allem Liebe nach und nach mit mir auf, bis ich die Fähigkeit erlangt hatte, mich mit anderen Augen, gesunden Augen zu sehen. So wie jetzt, als ich in den Spiegel sah, mit mir selbst mehr als zufrieden. Lange, gerade Beine, flacher Bauch, schön geformte Brüste, nicht zu groß, aber auch nicht zu klein. Mein Blick glitt zu meinem Gesicht, welches von honigblondem Haar umrahmt wurde, das mir in sanften Wellen auf den Rücken fiel. Etwas, was ich an mir wirklich liebte, waren und sind meine großen, blauen Augen. Ein warmes leuchtendes Blau, mit einem dunkelbraunen Rand um meine Iris. Es mochte eitel sein, etwas an sich selbst so schön zu finden, aber dann war ich eben eitel, ich konnte es nicht ändern und erwischte mich selbst manchmal dabei, wie ich minutenlang in einen Spiegel starrte und in dem sanften Ton meiner Augen versank. 

Nur langsam kehrte ich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ich hatte es schon wieder getan. Grinsend warf ich meinem Spiegelbild einen ironischen Blick zu.

 

Mit dem Handtuch trocknete ich mich nun ab und wickelte mir ein weiteres wie einen Turban ums Haar. Was ich auch von Willow gelernt hatte, war, auf meine Körperpflege zu achten. Unter der Dusche hatte ich mir bereits die Beine, die Achseln und den Intimbereich rasiert. Willow liebte es, wenn sich meine Haut schön glatt und seidig anfühlte. Um meine Haut weiterhin weich und duftend zu halten, griff ich nach meiner Körperlotion und begann gerade damit, mich gewissenhaft einzucremen, als das Klingeln meines Handys mich in meiner Tätigkeit unterbrach. 

 

‚Willow’, zuckte es durch meine Gedanken, als ich ins Hotelzimmer an meine Handtasche rannte. „Ja“, meldete ich mich mit einer ungewöhnlich hohen Stimme, der man die Nervosität, die ich empfand, anhörte. 

 

„Tara, Schatz, ich bin es, Willow“, meldete sich meine rothaarige Freundin. Ihre Stimme klang nicht wie üblich, ich wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. 

 

„Oh Gott sei dank. Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Wo bist du? Geht es dir gut?“ Und meine Stimme überschlug sich geradezu. 

 

„Tara, ganz ruhig. Soweit geht es mir gut… ich hatte gestern wohl einen kleinen Zusammenstoß und bin im Krankenhaus wieder aufgewacht.“

 

„Oh mein Gott.“ Ich konnte nicht mehr ruhig stehen bleiben und begann, im Kreis zu laufen. „Wo bist du? Welches Krankenhaus?“

 

„Im Charity Hospital.“

 

„Ich komme sofort.“ Ich hob das Telefon bereits vom Ohr weg und wollte aus der Tür stürmen, als Willows Rufen mich zurückhielt und ich das Handy doch wieder an mein Ohr nahm. 

 

„Nein… Tara… Tara, bist du noch da?“

 

„Ja.“

 

„Tara, du musst einiges mitbringen. Ich habe weder meine Ausweispapiere, noch meine Kreditkarten. Die hattest du gestern eingesteckt, erinnerst du dich. Ich kann froh sein, dass sie mich überhaupt versorgt haben. Und bitte, packe die kleine Strandtasche mit dem Nötigsten. Ich brauche frische Unterwäsche zum Wechseln, meine Duschsachen usw. Du weißt schon, oder?“ Willow klang mit jedem Wort müder und ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich mehr anstrengte als nötig. Aus diesem Grund räusperte ich mich bevor ich erneut sprach und zwang mich dazu, meine Stimme möglichst ruhig und gelassen klingen zu lassen, auch wenn ich mich gar nicht so fühlte. 

 

„Okay Schatz. Das dürfte alles kein Problem sein. Und selbst wenn ich etwas vergessen sollte, ich kann es ja jederzeit holen. Stimmt, die Kreditkarten habe ich. Ich bin spätestens in einer Stunde bei dir, Liebling. Ruh dich aus, wir klären alles weitere später.“

 

„Ja… ich bin im dritten Stock, Zimmer 432…“

 

„Alles klar. Bis gleich.“ Dann hauchte ich leise und zärtlich ‚Ich liebe dich’ in den Hörer. Als Willow mir geantwortet hatte, beendete ich das Gespräch und machte mich an die Arbeit. Ich stellte die Strandtasche auf das Bett und packte sie mit den Dingen, um die Willow gebeten hatte. Dass ich nicht wusste, was genau mit Willow geschehen war, trieb mich fast an den Rand der Verzweiflung und ich zwang mich, meine Gedanken nicht weiterzuspinnen. Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was Willow passiert war, während ich in die dunklen Augen eines Fremden geschaut hatte. Gott, ich wollte wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken, dass ich gestern Abend so mir nichts, dir nichts meine Freundin betrogen hätte, während diese vielleicht in Lebensgefahr geschwebt hatte. „Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch, ganz schlechter Mensch“, murmelte ich immer wieder vor mich hin. 

 

Wenig später ließ ich mir von einem der Portiere in der Hotelhalle ein Taxi rufen. Vor dem Hotel stieg ich in das Taxi ein, mitsamt der kleinen Tasche, die ich für Willow gepackt hatte und ließ mich auf direktem Weg zum Charity Hospital fahren. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich mich zu Willow durchgefragt hatte und die Tür zum Krankenzimmer öffnete. Vollkommen fassungslos blieb ich dann einen Augenblick regungslos stehen und starrte meine Geliebte an, deren Gesichtsfarbe so blass und blutleer war, dass sie fast die Farbe des Verbandes, der um ihren Kopf gewickelt war, hatte. 

 

„Bleib doch nicht so verschreckt in der Tür stehen, Liebling. Komm rein, es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist“, begrüßte Willow mich mit einem müden aber tapferen Lächeln. 

 

Die Stimme meiner Geliebten brachte mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit und plötzlich stürzte alles auf einmal über mich herein. ‚Was ist nur mit Willow geschehen? Wie konnte das passieren? Warum habe ich nicht besser auf sie geachtet? Wie konnte ich mich nur beinahe von diesem Fremden küssen lassen, während ich meine Willow irgendwo in der Menge verloren hatte und sie vielleicht beinahe gestorben wäre? Was würde ich denn ohne Willow tun? Wie könnte ich leben ohne sie?’ 

 

Während mir noch tausend weitere Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen, stürzte ich ins Krankenzimmer, ließ die Strandtasche achtlos auf den Boden neben das Bett fallen und beugte mich über meine rothaarige Freundin. Mit zitternder Hand strich ich Willow über die zarte Wange und beugte mich dann zögerlich weiter nach vorne. In meinen Augen stand die Frage, ob ich sie küssen dürfte oder ob ich vorsichtig sein musste, schließlich wollte ich Willow auf keinen Fall wehtun, sie hatte bereits genug Schmerzen aushalten müssen in den letzten Stunden, man sah es ihr an. So zart wirkte sie in dem großen Bett, aus ihrem viel zu blassen Gesicht stachen ihre riesigen babyblauen Augen ab und wirkten noch größer als sonst. Ein fast unmerkliches Nicken von Willow ließ mich erleichtert aufseufzen. Zärtlich drückte ich die Lippen auf die meiner Freundin, so zart wie möglich und doch versuchte ich, all meine Sorge und Liebe hineinzulegen. 

 

„Es geht mir soweit ganz gut, Schatz“, sagte Willow danach leise, in ihrer Stimme lag ein heiseres Krächzen. 

 

Ich wandte mich um und ließ meinen Blick auf der Suche nach einer Sitzgelegenheit durch das Zimmer gleiten. In einer Ecke stand ein Besucherstuhl. Während ich ihn zum Bett trug und mich hinsetzte, fragte ich: „Was ist denn nun eigentlich passiert?“

 

„Ich weiß nicht so genau. Eben stand ich noch neben dir, im nächsten Moment warst du verschwunden und ich in der Mitte hunderter tanzender Menschen. Ich geriet in Panik und wollte dich suchen… dabei muss ich gestolpert sein, vielleicht über eine Bordsteinkante… ich weiß es nicht… aber von da ab erinnere ich mich an nichts mehr.“ 

Willow hatte eine starke Gehirnerschütterung und drei gebrochene Rippen. Die Ärzte erlaubten es ihr noch nicht, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Sie wollten sie ein paar Tage unter Beobachtung haben. Ich war auf der einen Seite natürlich traurig, dass unser langersehnter Urlaub auf diese abrupte Weise endete, auf der anderen Seite war ich mehr als dankbar, dass Willow gut versorgt war. Ich besuchte sie jeden Tag und blieb stundenlang am Krankenbett sitzen. Die Blässe wich von Tag zu Tag mehr aus Willows Gesicht und ich beobachtete dies mit Erleichterung. Es hätte schlimmer ausgehen können. Scheinbar war Willow gefallen, hatte sich den Kopf aufgeschlagen und dadurch ihr Bewusstsein verloren. Bevor jemand sie aufgehoben hatte, waren einige Menschen über sie gefallen, daher wohl auch die gebrochenen Rippen. Letztendlich war sie aber noch mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen. 

 

Ich ging nicht aus. Was sollte ich allein in dieser Stadt, ohne Willow? Wenn die Besuchszeit des Krankenhauses zu Ende war, ging ich zurück in unser Hotel. Meistens ließ ich mir einfach Essen auf das Zimmer bringen, anstatt allein an einem Tisch in dem großen Speisesaal zu sitzen, wo mir jeder mitleidige Blicke zugeworfen hätte, so auf die Art, dass ich niemanden abbekommen hätte und eine weitere der vielen Single in dieser Gesellschaft sei, die allein reisen musste. An den Unbekannten hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gedacht, die Sorge um Willow war größer und letztendlich war ich zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass ich in die Begegnung wohl mehr hineininterpretiert hatte als tatsächlich gewesen war. Es war einfach nur eine kurze Begegnung, er hatte mir in einer Notlage geholfen und mehr war da nicht. Alles andere waren Hirngespinste meinerseits gewesen. 

 

******************* 

 

Ich wälzte mich unruhig im Bett. Trotz Klimaanlage war es viel zu heiß. Seit Stunden wachte ich immer wieder auf, sobald ich kurz eingenickt war. Mindestens dreimal war ich schon unter der Dusche gewesen, aber mehr als eine kurze Abkühlung brachte es mir nicht ein. Mit einem Seufzen auf den Lippen stand ich erneut auf und trat hinaus auf den kleinen Balkon meines Hotelzimmers. Mein Blick fiel auf den hoteleigenen Pool. Am Tage funkelte das Wasser türkisfarben, doch jetzt in der Nacht, schimmerte es dunkel. Die Lichter der Stadt, die bis in die Hotelanlage strahlten, brachen sich im Wasser und leuchteten wie Diamanten auf schwarzem Samt. Kühler schwarzer Samt, kühle Diamanten…kühle Nässe… verlockende kühle Nässe. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ging ich zurück ins Zimmer, zog mein Nachthemd aus und meinen Bikini an, schnappte mir ein Handtuch, die Hotelschlüssel und verließ eiligen Schrittes das Zimmer in Richtung Pool. Wenn ich jetzt, wo niemand anders im Becken war, eine halbe Stunde meine Bahnen schwamm, würde es mich Erstens richtig auskühlen und Zweitens so auspowern, dass ich danach vielleicht vor Erschöpfung einschlafen könnte. 

 

Das Wasser war herrlich. Die Nässe umschloss jeden Zentimeter meiner Haut und ich seufzte wohlig auf. Einen Moment genoss ich einfach nur, legte mich mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf den Rücken und bewegte mich nicht, sondern ließ mich tragen von den sanften Wellen, die meinen Körper umspülten und die aufgewühlt worden waren, als ich ins Becken gestiegen war. Die Ruhe der Nacht, mein Körper, der sich endlich entspannen konnte und nicht mehr wie auf Hochtouren lief wegen der Hitze, ließen jegliche Anspannung von mir abfallen und ich war zum ersten Mal seit Tagen richtig glücklich. 

 

„Gott muss mich wirklich lieben oder warum schickt er mir einen Engel?“

 

Ich zuckte zusammen, als die dunkle männliche Stimme die Ruhe der Nacht durchbrach. Sofort gab ich meine entspannte Rückenlage auf, stellte mich in den Pool und sah mich erschrocken um, nach der Person die mich angesprochen hatte. 

 

„Schade. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“ Eine Gestalt schälte sich aus der Dunkelheit und kam um die Büsche herum, die um den Pool gepflanzt waren. Ich starrte angestrengt nach oben, um zu erkennen, wer er war und kaum erkannte ich ihn, riss ich die Augen noch ein Stück weiter auf. Das war mein Unbekannter. Mein Fremder. 

 

„Wo… Wo kommen Sie denn her?“, fragte ich völlig perplex und ging auf die Treppe des Pools zu, weil es mir irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl gab, dass er so am Beckenrand stand und auf mich herabsehen konnte. 

 

„Oh, bitte, du musst dein Bad nicht wegen mir beenden. Ich wollte auch gar nicht stören… ich wäre wohl besser einfach leise verschwunden… verdammt.“ Jetzt sah er ziemlich zerknirscht auf mich herab und irgendwie gab dieser Blick mir jetzt ein ganz gegenteiliges Gefühl als noch ein paar Sekunden zuvor. Jetzt hatte ich das unangebrachte Bedürfnis, ihn trösten zu müssen. 

 

„Was machen Sie denn hier? Mitten in der Nacht?“, fragte ich stattdessen und blieb im Wasser stehen.

 

„Naja, das könnte ich dich jetzt auch fragen… aber… es ist ja offensichtlich, dass du schwimmst. Ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen, in meinem Zimmer scheint die Klimaanlage ausgefallen zu sein… keine Ahnung. Auf alle Fälle war es zu heiß und hier unten im Garten so schön lau. Also habe ich einen kleinen mitternächtlichen Spaziergang unternommen. Ich wollte dich aber wirklich nicht erschrecken, das musst du mir glauben.“ 

 

„Ah ja… ich ha… hatte gar n… n… nicht gewusst, dass Sie im Hotel wohnen“, sprach ich meine Gedanken laut aus. 

 

„Ja doch… ich verbringe meinen Urlaub hier. Ich hatte immer mal wieder nach dir Ausschau gehalten die Tage… Ehrlich gesagt, ich dachte, du wärst schon längst abgereist.“ Während er sprach, trat er noch näher an den Rand. „Wenn ich so das Wasser sehe… hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mit dir ein paar Meter schwimme?“

 

„N…n…nein, n… natürlich n… nicht.“ Gott, ich hasste mich selbst für mein Stottern. Er hielt mich sicher für ein unreifes kleines Frauchen. Um nichts in der Welt hätte ich jetzt abgelehnt, mit ihm zu schwimmen, um diesen falschen Eindruck nicht auch noch zu bestätigen, obwohl ich es ihm natürlich am Liebsten verboten hätte, in den Pool zu steigen. Denn allein der Gedanke daran machte mich wahnsinnig nervös. Und es wurde noch schlimmer, als er sein Shirt über seinen Kopf zog und nur noch mit seinen Shorts bekleidet ins Wasser stieg. Ich hatte das Gefühl, davonrennen zu müssen wie ein junges Rehkitz, das den Jäger entdeckt hatte.

 

„Herrlich… oh das tut gut“, lachte er mich an, als er bis zu den Knien im Wasser stand und dann mit einem Kopfsprung gänzlich in den Fluten versank. Ich drehte mich wie wild um die eigene Achse, um zu sehen, wo er war. Als er prustend in meinem Rücken wieder auftauchte, entwich mir ungewollt ein kleiner Schreckenslaut. 

 

„Du bist wirklich sehr schreckhaft, oder?“, gluckste er. Sofort drehte ich mich zu ihm um und starrte ihn einfach nur an. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich wieder die alte Tara, die Tara, die sich am liebsten vor der ganzen Welt versteckt hätte und nicht die Tara, die Willow aus mir gemacht hatte. Er verängstigte mich… und ich konnte nicht erklären, warum dies so war. Bisher war er bei jeder unserer Begegnungen einfach nur nett gewesen… hatte mir sogar geholfen. Und doch… warum zum Beispiel fühlte ich mich körperlich von ihm angezogen? Denn das tat ich, ich konnte es nicht verleugnen. Aus seinem nassen Haar perlten Wassertropfen auf sein Gesicht, über sein Kinn und tropften auf seine Brust. Ich verfolgte ihren Weg gespannt und kam nicht umhin, dabei seine muskulöse Brust und den bronzenen Ton seiner Haut zu bewundern. Ich schluckte. Nein… es war nicht zu verleugnen, dass ich mich körperlich von ihm angezogen fühlte, aber warum war das so? Ich stand doch gar nicht auf Männer. Bisher jedenfalls hatte ich nur auf Willow gestanden und Willow war eine Frau. 

 

„Sollen wir ein wenig schwimmen?“, fragte er nun, da ihm wohl bewusst wurde, dass ich ihm nicht antworten würde. 

 

Ich nickte einfach. Schwimmen war eine gute Idee. Dann hätte ich etwas zu tun und wäre abgelenkt… abgelenkt von seiner körperlichen Präsenz und von meinen gefährlichen Gedanken.

 

Synchron setzten wir uns in Bewegung und schwammen gemächlich nebeneinander her. Die ersten beiden Bahnen sagte keiner etwas, während der Dritten unterbrach er das Schweigen.

 

„Du warst scheinbar viel unterwegs in den letzten Tagen?“

 

„K… kann man so sagen“, sagte ich nur.

 

„Wie gefällt dir New Orleans?“

 

„Gut.“

 

„Wie lange dauert dein Urlaub denn noch?“

 

„Vier Tage… wenn… wenn alles gut geht?“

 

„Wie meinst du das?“, wollte er sofort besorgt wissen.

 

„Ich bin nicht allein hier.“ Eine gute Gelegenheit ihm mitzuteilen, dass ich vergeben war. Genau die richtige Gelegenheit. Ich würde ihm jetzt von Willow erzählen, Willow meiner Geliebten und dass er sich gar keine Hoffnungen zu machen brauchte, denn ich würde Willow immer treu bleiben. 

 

„Oh“, sagte er und ich meinte ein klein wenig Enttäuschung in diesem ‚Oh’ gehört zu haben.

 

„Nicht so, wie Sie denken. Ich bin mit einer Freundin hier. An dem Abend, als Sie mir geholfen haben, hatte ich sie verloren. Sie hatte einen Unfall und liegt seitdem im Krankenhaus.“ ‚Eine Freundin?!!! EINE Freundin!!! Bin ich denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was mache ich denn da?’, schrie ich mich in Gedanken an. 

 

„Das ist ja furchtbar. Sag nicht, dein ganzer Urlaub besteht seitdem aus Krankenhausbesuchen?“ Der mitfühlende Ton in seiner Stimme wärmte mein Herz.

 

„Mehr oder weniger, ja.“

 

„Das müssen wir ändern. Ich… natürlich wirst du tagsüber deine Freundin besuchen wollen, aber vielleicht…“ Plötzlich hielt er mitten in der Bewegung an und umfasste meinen Oberarm, um auch mich zu stoppen. Sofort setzte ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln an der Stelle, an der er mich festhielt ein und ich versuchte, mich so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Griff zu winden, damit dieses Gefühl aufhörte. 

 

„Tut mir Leid… aber… ich weiß noch nicht einmal deinen Namen und bevor ich dich einlade, sollten wir uns vielleicht erst einmal vorstellen und du könntest dann auch mit diesem Siezen aufhören“, erklärte er seine Handlung.

 

„Oh… Sie… wollen mit mir ausgehen?“ Alles, was er sonst noch gesagt hatte, war mir entgangen, ab dem Moment als er einladen gesagt hatte, setzte jegliches Denken aus. 

 

„Ja, das würde ich gern. Du solltest doch deinen Urlaub wenigstens noch ein bisschen genießen können. Zumindest am Abend.“ Mit diesen Worten streckte er mir die Hand entgegen, die ich völlig perplex ergriff, ohne zu verstehen, was diese Geste eigentlich soll. „Ich bin Liam A. Hunt. Das A. steht für Angel und alle meine Freunde nennen mich auch so.“

 

„F…Freut m…m…mich, Sie… d… dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Tara… Tara McClay.“

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Teil 2

 

 

Am nächsten Tag im Krankenhaus wollte ich Willow eigentlich von der Verabredung mit Angel erzählen. Denn kaum dass ich mich am Vorabend von ihm verabschiedet hatte, brannte das schlechte Gewissen in mir lichterloh. Wie hatte ich ihm gegenüber nur so tun können als wäre Willow eine einfache Freundin und vor allem, wie hatte ich nur so tun können als sei ich eine normale Frau? Ich meine, natürlich bin ich das, aber ich habe nun mal sexuell eine etwas andere Neigung und die würde er wohl nicht wirklich als normal bezeichnen. Andererseits, Willow meinte einmal, jeder Mann träume von einem Dreier mit zwei Lesben. Ich denke, Männer unterliegen dabei der Wunschvorstellung, mit ihrem harten und heißen Zauberstab die Frauen umzupolen und in ihre willigen Lustsklavinnen zu verwandeln, die ihnen dann auf ewig dankbar sind, durch sie die wahren Höhen der Lust erklommen und erfahren zu haben. Der Gedanke bringt mich immer wieder zum Lachen. 

 

Vielleicht bin ich gerade auch ein wenig ungerecht Männern gegenüber, kann auch sein. Nicht alle sind triebgesteuerte, verhaltensauffällige Proleten. Angel zum Beispiel war ganz anders. Ich glaube kaum, dass er rülpsend und sich an den Eier kratzend über einen öffentlichen Platz trollen würde. Im Gegenteil, er war höflich, zurückhaltend, hilfsbereit und bestimmt konnte man sich gut mit ihm unterhalten, wenn man nicht gerade vor Verlegenheit stotterte. 

 

Kaum hatte ich gestern Abend seine Einladung angenommen, war ich aus dem Pool auf mein Zimmer geflohen. An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken gewesen und diesmal war nicht die Hitze schuld, sondern vielmehr mein besagtes schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Willow. Ich überlegte hin und her, warum ich sie verleugnet hatte und kam mir dabei vor wie Petrus in der Nacht von Jesus Gefangennahme. Als der Morgen bereits dämmerte, fiel ich mit dem Gedanken, dass ich ja nicht jedem meine sexuelle Neigung auf die Nase binden muss und das es nur ein Treffen mit einem netten Mann war, der mir die einsame Zeit etwas vertreiben würde und mit dem festen Entschluss, Willow von der Verabredung zu erzählen, in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Denn, wenn sie davon wüsste, wäre es nichts Verbotenes mehr. Und sie würde nichts dagegen haben, ganz im Gegenteil, Willow hatte seit sie im Krankenhaus lag, schon oft genug bedauert, unseren gemeinsamen Urlaub verdorben zu haben. Natürlich habe ich ihr diese Meinung wieder ausgeredet, schließlich konnte sie nichts dafür. 

 

Wie dem auch sei, vornehmen kann man sich vieles, es dann auch umzusetzen ist etwas ganz anderes. Wie bereits erwähnt, sagte ich ihr nichts von der Verabredung. Den ganzen Tag über saß ich super nervös an ihrem Bett, in mir war alles in Aufruhr und ich wippte ständig mit meinen Füßen, um die Anspannung wenigstens ein bisschen abzubauen. Auf der einen Seite wollte ich es ihr erzählen, um mich abzusichern, um klar zu machen, dass da nichts war, zwischen mir und Angel, auf der anderen Seite wollte ich mir und ich gestehe mir das wirklich nur ungern ein, aber ich wollte mir die Möglichkeit, dass da etwas zwischen ihm und mir war, nicht verbauen. Im Klartext: Ich lief mit offenen Augen und freiem Willen in mein Unglück. 

 

******************

 

Er war sehr pünktlich. Als es zur verabredeten Zeit an meiner Tür klopfte, zuckte ich zusammen und tausend kleine Ausreden, nicht zu öffnen, fuhren mir in den Sinn. Aber meine Neugierde und Vorfreude war viel zu groß. Ich warf noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Ich sah gut aus. Meine langen Haare hatte ich locker hochgesteckt, ein paar vorwitzige Strähnen hingen aus der Frisur, ein leicht aufgetragenes Rouge betonte meine hohen Wangenknochen, Kajal und Wimperntusche ließen meine Augen noch größer erscheinen und ein zarter rosa Lip-Closs rundete das Bild ab. Das leichte weiße Sommerkleid mit den Spaghettiträgern hing bis zu den Waden und betonte jede meiner fraulichen Rundungen auf eine unschuldige und romantische Art und Weise. Ich war wirklich zufrieden mit mir, ich hatte mich nicht zugepinselt oder betont auffällig angezogen, sondern meine Vorzüge ganz schlicht hervorgehoben. 

 

Schnell eilte ich zur Tür, schnappte mir im Vorbeigehen noch meine Handtasche vom Bett, versuchte noch einmal, meine Atmung zu kontrollieren und öffnete ihm dann. 

 

„Hallo“, begrüßte ich ihn etwas abgehackt, denn mir fiel bei seinem Anblick keine andere Begrüßungsfloskel ein, er verwirrte mich schon wieder viel zu sehr. Er sah fantastisch aus. Zum ersten Mal sah ich ihn im Hellen und merkte, dass mein erster Eindruck, dass er aussah wie ein Nachkomme der spanischen Kreolen, sich bestärkte, obwohl sein Haar nicht wie angenommen schwarz, sondern dunkelbraun war. Doch sein bronzefarbener Teint, die dunklen Augen und das weiße, am Kragen offenstehende Hemd verstärkten diesen ersten Eindruck. Gott, er sah aus wie einer dieser sprichwörtlichen heißblütigen Latinlover und eigentlich war er viel zu schön für einen Mann. 

 

„Hallo“, erwiderte er und sein Blick wanderte dabei an mir auf und ab, er musterte mich so genau, dass ich mir nackt vorkam und obwohl ich es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, wurde ich noch nervöser. 

 

„Ich hoffe, dir gefällt, was du siehst.“ Zugegeben, ein etwas missglückter Versuch, ihn aus seiner Betrachtung zu reißen, aber es war mir unangenehm, so begutachtet zu werden. 

 

Als hätten ihn meine Worte in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt, riss er seinen Kopf nach oben und sah mir in die Augen. „Wow… ja… mehr als das, du siehst atemberaubend aus“, hauchte er dann und ich wurde schon wieder rot. 

 

„Danke“, sagte ich verlegen. „Bleiben wir jetzt hier im Gang stehen oder gehen wir doch noch in die Stadt?“, wollte ich dann wissen. 

 

Er grinste mich an, griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich so schnell in Richtung Aufzüge, dass ich es gerade noch schaffte, die Tür hinter mir zufallen zu lassen. „Natürlich gehen wir in die Stadt. Ich hab dir einen schönen Abend versprochen und ich halte immer meine Versprechen, Bláithín.“ 

 

Als wir auf die Straße traten, raubte mir die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit wie immer für ein paar Momente den Atem, bis ich mich daran gewöhnt hatte. Es war noch nicht dunkel, es war noch früher Abend, aber die Straßen in New Orleans waren wie immer voller Leben. Eine traditionelle Jazz-Funeral, von einer Marching Band begleitet, die traurige, auf das Jenseits ausgerichtete Hymnen spielte und auf dem Weg zum Friedhof war, marschierte an uns vorbei. Mir war schon klar, dass dies keine wirkliche Beerdigung war. Diese ureigene Tradition war immer mehr zu einer Touristenattraktion verkommen und diese Gruppe lief den ganzen Tag die Straßen zum Friedhof auf und ab. Trotzdem vermittelte mir allein die Musik jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut. Angel musste dies bemerkt haben, denn er zog mich ein wenig an sich und jetzt überlief mich aus einem ganz anderen Grund ein Schauer. Er legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern und merkwürdigerweise wehrte ich mich nicht dagegen. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich genoss es und schmiegte mich noch ein wenig enger an ihn, indem ich meinen Arm um seine Taille schlang. Arm in Arm, wie ein frisch verliebtes Pärchen, liefen wir die Bourbon Street hinab, betrachteten uns all die verrückten Leute, lachten über den ein oder anderen, der schon jetzt betrunken über den Asphalt torkelte. 

 

„Wie die kleinen Kinder, oder?“, stellte ich fest, als einer der Betrunkenen vor einer Marschkapelle hertrampelte und den Dirigenten nachzuahmen versuchte, indem er mit seinen Armen wild gestikulierte. Leider wirkte er dabei mehr wie ein Clown als ein Dirigent, da er sich jedes Mal aus der geöffneten Flasche in seiner rechten Hand Whisky über das Hemd schüttete. 

 

„Ja, der Big Easy. Manche kommen wirklich nur hierher, weil man auf der Straße Alkohol trinken darf. Dabei bietet New Orleans so viel mehr“, gab Angel mir Recht. 

 

„Viele kommen auch wegen der Musik oder dem Voodoo-Kult“, merkte ich an.

 

„Uhuuu… glaubst du an solche Sachen?“, hakte er nach.

 

„An Voodoo?“ Fragend sah ich zu ihm hoch, als er nickte, räusperte ich mich. „Um ehrlich zu sein… es war mit ein Grund, warum ich hierher wollte. Ich bin schon immer fasziniert von solchen Sachen gewesen und praktiziere sie auch ein wenig.“

 

„Tatsächlich?“ Er hob interessiert seine Augenbraue. „Was heißt ein wenig?“

 

„Zum Beispiel lege ich Karten und ich weiß, es gibt… ach lassen wir das, du wirst mich nur auslachen.“ Ich wollte ihm nicht auf die Nase binden, dass Willow und ich uns viel mit Esoterik auseinander setzten. Willow verdiente sogar ihr Geld damit, denn sie betrieb einen Laden in Sunnydale, die ‚Magic Box’, in dem sie von Tarockarten, Literatur über Magie bis hin zu Räucherstäbchen alles verkaufte. 

 

Er blieb stehen. „Du bist also eine Hexe?“, neckte er mich zuerst, bevor seine Züge ernst wurden. „Ich würde nie über dich lachen, Tara. Wie kommst du nur auf so einen Gedanken? Du kannst mir ruhig alles erzählen.“ Der Blick aus seinen braunen Augen war so ehrlich, so offen, für einen Moment verlor ich mich darin. Konnte ein Mann solche Augen haben? Das sollte verboten werden, wirklich. 

 

 

New Orleans war von jeher ein Zentrum der Musik, es vermischte europäischen Stil mit dem aus Lateinamerika und afroamerikanischen Kulturen. Vor allem der Jazz mit Blechbläsern hatte seine Wurzeln in New Orleans, später wurde es bekannt für den Rhythm and Blues, der den Rock ’n’ Roll maßgeblich prägte. Außerdem war die Stadt für ihr Essen bekannt. Die Spezialitäten reichten von Fisch Sandwichs bis zu Golf-Austern und anderen Meerestieren, besonders die zahlreichen kreolischen Speisen waren ein Markenzeichen, immer würzig scharf, mit frischen Zutaten. Eines dieser typischen kleinen Restaurants in einer Seitenstraße des French Market hatte Angel für uns an diesem Abend ausgesucht. 

 

„Es ist schön hier. Nicht aufwendig und pompös“, begeisterte ich mich, als er mir den Stuhl zurechtrückte. Er war wirklich sehr höflich und zuvorkommend und ich fühlte mich immer mehr geschmeichelt und genoss es, wie eine Kostbarkeit behandelt zu werden. Eigentlich nicht meine Art, aber bei ihm war es etwas anderes. Bei ihm war ich plötzlich weiblicher als weiblich. „Ich mag all die kleinen Details, die Tische mit den karierten Decken und den weißen Kerzen, die Bilder der Mausoleen an der Wand.“

 

„Freut mich, dass ich das Richtige für uns ausgesucht habe. Jetzt muss es dir nur noch schmecken und der Abend ist perfekt“, sagte er grinsend und nahm gegenüber von mir Platz. 

 

„Hier gibt es garantiert nur köstliches Essen. Ich mag sowieso die gute, einfache Hausmannskost viel mehr als diese aufwendigen Speisen, die so in Mode sind.“

 

„Mir geht es genauso. Darum dachte ich auch, dieses Restaurant wäre etwas für dich. Ich hatte es gleich zu Beginn meines Urlaubs entdeckt“, erklärte er. 

 

„Seit wann bist du eigentlich hier?“, wollte ich wissen.

 

„Über eine Woche. Die Zeit rast viel zu schnell vorbei, wenn man sich amüsiert. Ich habe schon jede Menge unternommen, besichtigt und entdeckt“, berichtete er.

 

„Was denn zum Beispiel?“, hakte ich nach, doch leider unterbrach uns der Kellner. Schnell schauten wir in die Speisekarten und entschieden uns beide für ein Gamba/Reis Gericht. Angel bestellte uns noch einen passenden Weißwein dazu. 

 

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja, du wolltest wissen, wo ich schon überall war. Ja… natürlich habe ich mir alle typischen Touristenattraktionen angesehen, French Quarter, den Mississippi, die Rampart Street, die Canal Street und die Esplanade Avenue. Vor allem hier den French Market und das berühmte Café du Monde…“

 

„Ich hoffe, du hast dir einen Café au lait gegönnt“, unterbrach ich ihn lachend. 

 

„Aber sicher doch und ein oder zwei Beignets.“ Er rieb sich in der Erinnerung den Bauch und ich musste erneut lachen, weil er dabei wie ein kleiner Junge aussah, der ein Eis bekommen hatte. „Und in der legendären Bourbon Street habe ich bis in den Morgen gefeiert.“

 

Es wurde ein schöner Abend, uns ging der Gesprächstoff einfach nicht aus. Er war nett, witzig, intelligent, zuvorkommend… oh ja, er war all das, was ich an einer Frau lieben würde, um mich in sie zu verlieben. Aber Erstens war ich schon verliebt und Zweitens war er nun mal eben ein Mann und ich stand nicht auf Männer. Alles, was ich bisher in die Begegnung mit Angel hineininterpretiert hatte, war in einem Moment geistiger Umnachtung geschehen. Je weiter der Abend voranschritt, umso sicherer wurde ich mir meiner selbst wieder. Klar, ich verstand mich gut mit ihm, aber mehr war da nicht. 

 

Daran glaubte ich auch noch, als wir nach dem Essen und einer gemeinsam geleerten Flasche Wein zurück auf die Straßen New Orleans traten. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen und der Bär tobte in den Gassen. Aus jeder Bar schallte uns laute Jazzmusik entgegen, die Menschen tanzten auf den Straßen und feierten als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Alles in allem machte dies das ganz besondere Flair dieser Stadt aus. Hier konnte man einfach loslassen, sich fallen lassen, ein ganz anderer Mensch sein. Wir ließen uns treiben, tranken hier einen Cocktail, tanzten dort ein wenig, hielten die ganze Zeit Händchen und ich fand nichts dabei. Im Gegenteil, sobald er beschützend seine Arme um mich legte, fühlte ich mich geborgen und aufgehoben, redete mir aber ein, dies komme von der schlechten Erfahrung, die ich an Mardi Gras hier gemacht hatte. Wie der Zufall so wollte, standen wir irgendwann weit nach Mitternacht vor einem kleinen Voodoo-Laden. 

 

„Was meinst du? Sollen wir da reingehen?“, machte ich den Anfang. Willow und ich hatten uns fest vorgenommen, genau so einen Laden zu besuchen, denn wir kannten die Gerüchte, die sich um solche Geschäfte woben. Im Grunde waren sie nichts anderes als Willows Magic Box. Man konnte kleine Voodoo-Puppen kaufen und all so einen Krimskrams. Aber meistens wurden diese Geschäfte von einem Voodoo-Priestern, sogenannten Houngan oder einer Mambo betrieben, die ab und zu eine Zeremonie abhielten. Hier in New Orleans wohl eher eine Touristenattraktion, aber mit viel Glück geriet man auch an einen Houngan, der sein ‚Gewerbe’ ernsthaft betrieb. Ich muss jetzt nicht betonen, dass Voodoo für mich keine schwarze Magie war. Diesen Floh hatten die Christen der Menschheit ins Ohr gesetzt, reißerische Hollywoodfilme und über Mundpropaganda weitererzählte Ammenmärchen taten ihr übriges dazu, dass Voodoo solch einen schlechten Ruf genoss. Ich glaube nicht an die Wiederbelebung von Toten durch Voodoo oder sonstige Dinge, für mich ist es ein Glaube an die alten Götter und eine Religion zur Ehrung der Ahnen. 

 

Angel nickte mir zu und Hand in Hand betraten wir das Geschäft. Ein Windfang klirrte leise und machte den Ladeninhaber auf unser Erscheinen aufmerksam. Zuerst sahen wir uns einfach ein wenig um, bis ich mir ein Herz faste, auf den Tresen zuging und den alten farbigen Verkäufer nach einer Zeremonie fragte. Er musterte mich aus seinen schwarzen Augen interessiert, dann hob er die Lippen nach oben und zeigte ein zahnloses Lächeln. Der Anblick, genauso wie seine alte Haut, die sich dadurch in unzählige Falten schlug, erschreckte mich ein wenig. Ich nahm jedoch an, dass sein Lächeln ein gutes Zeichen war und er mir einen Termin nennen würde, irgendwann in der Woche, an dem eine Zeremonie stattfinden würde. Stattdessen nickte er einfach, stand auf und stieß die Tür in seinem Rücken auf. 

 

Angel und ich konnten nun in einen weiß gestrichenen Raum blicken, der nur von Kerzen beleuchtet war. Die Atmosphäre, die durch dieses warme, flackernde Licht geschaffen wurde, wirkte unglaublich intensiv, Schatten tanzten an den Wänden und das monotone Summen der Gläubigen, die in einer Art Trancezustand um ein größeres Feuer in der Mitte standen, zogen mich magisch in diesen Raum. Wir reihten uns in den Kreis als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Ich erkannte, dass das Feuer in einer mit Öl gefüllten Schale brannte. Blaue Flammen flackerten mir entgegen. Jetzt konnte ich auch Trommeln hören, erst leise und dann immer schneller, peitschender, lauter. Plötzlich hörte ich eine Art Gesang und in unsere Mitte trat eine Mambo. Ihre Haut war schwärzer als die Nacht, sie war in ein buntes afrikanisches Tuch gewickelt und sah, mit ihren Knochenohrringen und ihrem Turban aus demselben Stoff wie ihr Körpertuch, aus wie das Klischee einer Voodoo-Priesterin. Ich nahm an, dies war ihr Eingeständnis an die Touristen. 

 

Mittlerweilen befand ich mich tatsächlich in einem sehr entspannten Zustand. Erst dachte ich, es wäre die Wirkung des Alkohols, den ich zusammen mit Angel im Laufe des Abends konsumiert hatte und der mich jetzt so herrlich locker und frei fühlen ließ, aber je länger die Zeit voranschritt, umso klarer wurde mir, dass ich unter einem ganz anderen Einfluss stand. Sonst hatte ich nie das Gefühl gehabt zu fliegen, wenn ich mal das ein oder andere Gläschen genippt hatte, während ich mir gleichzeitig wie in Watte eingepackt vorkam. All meine täglichen Sorgen und Ängste erschienen mir plötzlich so klein und nichtig, es war als wäre ich wirklich frei, als wäre ich ein Vogel, der über die Welt fliegt und all ihre Schönheit in sich aufsaugt. So fühlt man nicht, wenn man betrunken ist, so fühlt man, wenn man auf Drogen ist oder in einem Trancezustand. 

 

Das hatte ich nicht erwartet und ich war völlig blind in diese Situation gestolpert. Nie im Leben hätte ich von mir angenommen, dass ich so empfänglich für diese Art Zeremonien war. Aber ich war es und zwar so sehr, dass ich meine Umgebung nicht mehr wahrnahm, ich konzentrierte mich nur noch auf mich, mein Fühlen, meine Wahrnehmung, meine Sicht. Über meinen Augen lag ein nebliger Schleier, Raum und Zeit existierten nicht mehr, mein Denken war erfüllt von neuen Weiten, die mich in eine Unendlichkeit führten, die ich im Normalzustand nie erklommen hätte. 

 

Und dann nahm ich ein Tasten wahr. Nur ein leichtes Streicheln, eine hauchzarte Berührung und doch störte sie meinen Trancezustand. Mit Anstrengung öffnete ich die Augen und versuchte, etwas zu erkennen. Langsam klärte mein Blick sich soweit auf, dass ich Schemen erkennen konnte, Konturen, die immer klarer wurden. Die Mambo stand vor mir. In ihrem dunklen Gesicht stach das Weiß ihrer Augen so hervor, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, sie würden mich hypnotisieren. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, aber ich vernahm nicht, was sie sagte. Ich versuchte zu schreien, ihr zu sagen, dass ich taub war, aber ich war nicht fähig, den Mund zu öffnen. Und dann hörte ich ihre Worte, jedes einzelne so laut, dass ich dachte, mir würde das Trommelfell platzen.

 

„Dein Herz wird dir den Weg ins Glück zeigen. Hör auf dein Herz!“ 

 

Und dann wurde es dunkel um mich. 

 

**************

 

Als ich wieder erwachte, befand ich mich immer noch in dem Raum. Ich lag auf dem Boden, mühsam hob ich den Kopf und sah mich um. Schnell wurde mir klar, dass außer mir nur noch eine Person hier war. Angel. 

Er lag neben mir, bewusstlos. Scheinbar war es ihm ähnlich ergangen wie mir. Ich fühlte mich noch immer irgendwie taub. Ich glaubte, nicht fähig zu sein aufzustehen, also robbte ich zu ihm rüber und schüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter. Als er dadurch noch immer nicht erwachte, streichelte ich ihm sanft mit meinem Handrücken die Wange. 

 

Ich musste kichern, als er sich im Schlaf zur anderen Seite drehte und seine Hand an seine Wange hob, die den Störenfried verscheuchen wollte. Einen Moment lang dachte ich, er würde nie aufwachen, doch dann fuhr er ruckartig in die Höhe und war hellwach. 

 

Verwirrt schaute er sich um. Am Ende blieb sein Blick auf mir hängen. „Tara“, stieß er aus.

 

„Ja“, lächelte ich.

 

„Tara. Was… was ist geschehen… was war das?“, stammelte er völlig verwirrt. Er sah so süß aus in diesem Moment. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn in meine Arme zu ziehen und tröstend hin und her zu wiegen, doch ich unterdrückte meinen aufkommenden Mutterinstinkt so gut ich konnte. Stattdessen versuchte ich, ihm wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten. 

 

„Ich denke, wir haben die Erfahrung einer echten Hypnose gemacht. Was hast du gesehen?“, wollte ich wissen.

 

„Ich habe nicht gesehen, sondern gefühlt, einfach gefühlt. Mich… nur mich. Es war eigenartig… ich kann es…“ 

 

„… nicht beschreiben. Ja, so ging es mir auch“, beendete ich seinen Satz, als er stockte. „Und dann war da …“ Nein. Aus irgendeinem Grund schloss ich nun meinen Mund. Erst wollte ich ihm von der Stimme erzählen, doch dann wurde mir klar, dass diese Stimme nur für mich bestimmt gewesen war. 

 

„Was dann?“, hakte Angel nach. 

 

„Nicht wichtig“, winkte ich ab. „Wir sollten gehen.“

 

„Ja, du hast Recht“, stimmte er mir zu. „Wenn ich jemals wieder fähig bin, auf zwei Beinen zu laufen“, fügte er dann noch lachend hinzu.

 

Als wir aus dem weißen Raum in das Geschäft traten, schaute ich mich verstohlen um. Der Verkäufer saß noch immer hinter seinem Verkaufstresen, obwohl wir nach meinem Zeitgefühl längst Morgen haben mussten. Er drehte den Kopf in unsere Richtung und zeigte erneut dieses Lächeln, was mich gruseln ließ, da sein Mund ohne Zähne wie ein schwarzes Loch wirkte. Ich gab Angel einen Schups, denn plötzlich hatte ich es sehr eilig, hier weg zu kommen, ohne meinen Blick von der Betrachtung des Alten zu lösen. Doch als dieser mit seinen Lippen lautlos die Worte ‚HÖR AUF DEIN HERZ’ formulierte, wurde ich geradezu hektisch und stieß Angel vor lauter Panik praktisch auf die Straße. 

 

Merkwürdigerweise war die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen. Mein Zeitgefühl hatte mich absolut getäuscht. Mir war es vorgekommen, als hätte ich einen halben Tag in dem weißen Raum verbracht, tatsächlich konnten es höchstens zwei Stunden gewesen sein, was mir ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr bestätigte. All diese Erlebnisse und Eindrücke hinterließen ein mulmiges Gefühl in meinem Inneren, über das ich jetzt aber nicht in der Lage war nachzudenken. 

 

Gemeinsam schleppten wir uns ins Hotel. Wir waren sehr still auf dem Weg zurück, jeder war noch viel zu gefangen in dem eben Erlebten. Angel brachte mich bis zu meiner Zimmertür, vor der wir uns einen Augenblick gegenüberstanden, ohne dass sich einer von uns regte. Wir schauten uns einfach nur in die Augen, bis Angel seine Hand hob und mir sanft auf die Wange legte. 

 

„Danke für diesen interessanten Abend“, murmelte er leise. Ich unterdrückte einen Seufzer der Zufriedenheit. Wie gut seine Hand sich anfühlte! 

 

„Ich habe zu danken“, hauchte ich und meine Stimme kam mir seltsam fremd vor. Er schaute mir tief in die Augen und einen Moment lang fühlte ich mich, als würde ich schmelzen, bei dem, was ich darin erkannte. Es war, als könnte ich in seiner Seele lesen, sein Blick war so unglaublich offen und intensiv, verbarg keine Geheimnisse vor mir. Der warme Farbton drückte Zärtlichkeit und zugleich Hoffnung aus. Hoffnung, dass dieser Abschied nicht für immer sein würde. Hoffnung, dass da mehr zwischen uns beiden bestand als eine zufällige Bekanntschaft. Und dann dauerte dieser Augenblick irgendwie zu lange und all diese Gefühle wurden von der Verlegenheit überschattet, die ich plötzlich verspürte. Ich räusperte mich. 

 

„Gute Nacht“, murmelte ich und fühlte, wie Röte in meine Wangen schoss. Schnell wandte ich mich zur Tür um und versuchte, die Karte in den Türschlitz zu stecken, um sie zu öffnen. Ich war so nervös, dass meine Hände zitterten und ich alles falsch machte. Die Tür sprang einfach nicht auf. 

 

Dann spürte ich, wie Angel hinter mich trat, sich ganz nah an meinem Rücken drückte. Ein Beben durchlief mich. Das Wissen, dass die Wärme seines Körpers sich auf meinen übertrug, machte es mir von einer auf die andere Minute schwer zu atmen. Aber ich hatte ihn doch die ganze Nacht berührt, warum war das jetzt so anders? Warum reagierte ich so?

 

Er griff nach der Karte und führte sie ein. Sekunden später konnte ich die Tür öffnen und stand mit einem Schritt bereits halb im Zimmer, als ich mich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte. 

 

„Danke“, flüsterte ich. Zu mehr Worten fehlte mir der Atem, denn sein Anblick stahl ihn mir. Dort stand er, der attraktivste Mann, den ich jemals kennen gelernt hatte, mit dem Blick eines kleinen Jungen, dem gerade sein Lieblingsspielzeug verboten worden war. Seine Haare waren verstrubbelt und ich unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, sie ihm glatt zu streichen, sein Hemd stand bis unter die Brust offen und ich unterdrückte den Impuls, es ihm ordentlich zuzuknöpfen, um seine Lippen lag ein enttäuschter, schmollender Zug und ich konnte nicht anders, ich flog geradezu in seine Arme. Ich bog meinen Kopf in den Nacken und er beugte sich hinab. Als unsere Lippen sich berührten, war ich zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig. 

 

Wundervoll, seine Lippen auf meinen Lippen waren einfach wundervoll. Mit einem Seufzen öffnete ich meinen Mund und gab seiner bettelnden Zunge, die immer wieder zärtlich über meine Oberlippe gestreichelt war, Einlass. Eine Weile später wurde mir bewusst, dass Angel mich gegen den Türrahmen gedrückt hielt und ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen hatte. Noch immer küssten wir uns. Es war, als wolle dieser Kuss – dieser wundervolle Kuss – nie enden. 

 

Meine letzten Hemmungen schmolzen, ja, die hatte ich noch gehabt, aber jetzt schmiegte ich mich enger an ihn. Durch den dünnen Stoff unserer Kleidung spürte ich deutlich wie fest, muskulös und männlich sein Körper war, doch das schreckte mich nicht ab. Im Gegenteil, plötzlich erregte es mich ungeheuer. Es war fremd, es war anders und es war, was ich in diesem Moment nötiger brauchte als die Luft zum Atmen. Angels Lippen wanderten jetzt von meiner Kinnlinie zu meinem Hals und ich schloss genießerisch die Augen. 

 

„Mein Gott, wie schön du bist, mo Bláithín“, hörte ich ihn flüstern. Und ich dachte nicht mehr, nein, ich fühlte nur noch und ich handelte einfach. Mit einem fast schon gequälten Seufzen gab ich ihm einen Schubs ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter uns beiden - von innen.

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Während wir weiterküssten, stolperten wir ins Zimmer. Gleichzeitig schob mir Angel die Träger meines Kleides von den Schultern und das Oberteil rutschte bis auf meine Hüften hinab. Jetzt löste er sich von mir und schob mich, mit beiden Händen auf meiner Taille von sich weg, um mich in meiner Nacktheit betrachten zu können. Seltsamerweise war mir das nicht peinlich, im Gegenteil, als ich beobachten konnte, wie sich bei meinem Anblick seine Pupillen vor Erregung weiteten, erfasste mich ein ungeheurer weiblicher Stolz. 

 

Ich schloss die Augen und rührte mich nicht, als er sich vorbeugte und sein Mund sich um eine meiner Brustwarzen schloss. Mit der Zunge begann er ein aufreizendes Spiel und ich konnte nicht anders, als meine Finger in seine Haare zu krallen und seinen Kopf näher an mich zu drücken. Die Knospe meiner anderen Brust wurde hart vor Sehnsucht nach der gleichen Liebkosung und als er seine Lippen endlich um sie schloss und sie ebenso intensiv behandelte wie die Erste, wimmerte ich verhalten. Verwirrende, aber nicht unbedingt neue Empfindungen durchströmten meinen Körper. Nicht dass meine Brüste noch nie liebkost worden wären, das war nicht neu. Aber zum ersten Mal verwöhnte ein Mann sie, er saugte rauer als Willow und seine Bartstoppeln kratzten dabei über die feine Haut meines Warzenhofes. In mir wurden die widersprüchlichsten Emotionen geweckt, ich fühlte mich plötzlich beherrscht und gleichzeitig angebetet und seltsamerweise schwelgte ich in diesem Gefühl. Sein unterdrückter Hunger auf mich, den ich in jeder seiner Berührungen spüren konnte, steigerte mein Verlangen ebenso wie sein vorsichtiges Herantasten. Er behandelte mich als sei ich aus Porzellan, eine Kostbarkeit. Es war so völlig anders als bei Willow, so entgegengesetzt, dass ich eigentlich keine Vergleiche ziehen durfte, letztendlich konnte ich dies auch nicht, denn ich fing an, mich fallen zu lassen, immer tiefer in einen Strudel aus Wollen, Nehmen, Geben und vor steigender Erregung schlug mein Herz dabei immer schneller. 

 

Gott, jetzt kniete er vor mir und warf Hunderte kleiner heißer Küsse auf meine Bauchlinie und arbeitete sich langsam in Richtung Bauchnabel vor, während seine beiden Daumen über die Unterseite meiner Brüste streichelten. Und obwohl ich voll und ganz im Bann seiner Zärtlichkeiten stand, gab es doch irgendwo in der hintersten Ecke meines Gewissens eine Stimme, die mir Einhalt gebieten wollte, die mich hadern ließ und doch immer wieder auf Willow verwies, sagte, dass es falsch war, was ich hier zuließ. Doch die Stimme war sehr leise und leicht zu überhören, besonders da mein Blut heiß wie Lava durch meine Adern floss und mein Herzschlag so laut in meinem Trommelfell nachhalte, dass alles andere übertönt wurde. 

 

Eben zog er mein Kleid entgültig von meinen Hüften und mit einem geschickten Griff folgte der winzige Slip, den ich trug. Jetzt stand ich vollkommen nackt vor ihm. Er stand auf, trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete mich, langsam, jeden Zentimeter schien er mit seinen Blicken zu verschlingen. Seine Betrachtung endete bei meinen Augen. Ich schämte mich nicht, nein, ich wollte mich ihm präsentieren, in all meiner Weiblichkeit, ich wollte ertrinken in der Bewunderung, die seine Augen für mich zeigten. Ich wollte diesen Moment für immer in mich aufsaugen und niemals vergessen. Er sagte nichts, nur sein Atem wurde schneller, rasselnder. Er hob seine Hände, hielt weiterhin meinen Blick und begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Quälend langsam, ohne den Blick von mir zu nehmen, genauso wenig war ich dazu fähig. Mir schien es als sei ich im Fieber, ich wollte zu ihm, meine Hände über seine Brust streichen lassen, meine Nägel in seine Haut krallen, ihm meinen Stempel aufdrücken, doch ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Bewegungsunfähig blieb ich stehen, sah ihm einfach zu, wie er Stück um Stück seine Kleidung auszog und gleichzeitig wurde das drängende Pochen in meinem Schoß immer größer, heißer, unerträglich. Ja, ohne mich zu berühren, brachte er es fertig, dass ich vor Verlangen verging und meine Erregung ins Unermessliche stieg. Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib, bebte geradezu und wenn in diesem Moment eine Feder über meine Perle gestreichelt hätte, wäre ich gekommen, im Stehen, ohne jegliches andere Zutun. 

 

Sein Hemd landete achtlos auf dem Boden und ich konnte mich nicht an seiner muskulösen Männerbrust satt sehen. Bronzefarbene Haut, kein Härchen verunzierte sie. Mein Blick wanderte von seiner festen Brustmuskulatur die Bauchlinie hinab zu seinem Bauchnabel. Er besaß einen perfekt gerundeten kleinen Bauchnabel, warm gebettet in seinem flachen Unterbauch. Er war kein Mann, der ein austrainiertes Six-Pack hatte und darum war ich froh. Er war einfach schlank, natürlich gebaut. Seine Haut würde sich sicher fest und stramm unter meinen Händen anfühlen, aber nicht hart und unbequem. Als seine Hände nun langsam zu seinem Hosenbund wanderten, wurde ich plötzlich nervös. Das Beben meines Körpers wurde noch heftiger und meine Beine drohten entgültig unter mir nachzugeben. 

 

Er schien Mitleid mit meinem Zustand zu haben, denn er kam auf mich zu. Vorsichtig aber doch bestimmt drückte er mich rückwärts, bis ich das Ende des Bettes in meinen Kniekehlen spürte. Erleichtert ließ ich mich darauf fallen, denn meine Beine hätten mich keine Sekunde länger getragen. Er beugte sich zu mir herab und küsste mich. Ich ließ mich tiefer in die Kissen zurücksinken und öffnete die Lippen. Eine ganze Weile später erst wurde mir bewusst, dass Angel lang ausgestreckt neben mir auf dem Bett lag und dass ich begonnen hatte, seinen Körper zu erforschen. Meine Hände wanderten über seine Haut, seine samtweiche Haut. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass ein Mann solch eine Haut besitzen konnte. Ich genoss jede Berührung, war vorsichtig, ja, hauchzart streichelte ich ihn und lernte den fremden Körper kennen. 

 

Gleichwohl ich nur tastete, schien ihn dies zu erregen. Plötzlich konnte ich spüren, dass auch er zu zittern begann und doch ließ er es zu, dass ich ihn weiter erforschte. Er rührte sich nicht, nur sein Keuchen, wenn ich über eine Stelle strich, an der er besonders feinfühlig war, verriet mir seine Anspannung. Dann intensivierte er seinen Kuss und erneut verlor ich mich im Liebesspiel, welches unsere Zungen ausfochten. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn, enger, rieb meine Brüste an seiner Seite, bis sich die Knospen verhärteten und ein leichtes Stöhnen aus meiner Kehle drang. 

 

Plötzlich beendete er den Kuss und riss seinen Kopf hoch, um mir in die Augen sehen zu können. „Tara, vertraust du mir?“, wollte er atemlos wissen. 

 

„Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise… aber… ja, ich vertraue dir“, gab ich zu. 

 

„Und das was wir hier tun… du willst das wirklich? Du bist dir sicher?“

 

War ich das? War ich mir sicher? 

 

Seine Frage riss mich aus meinem verklärten Zustand. Als wäre Eiswasser über mich geleert worden, kam ich plötzlich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Nein, ich war mir gar nicht sicher. Ich musste absolut den Verstand verloren haben. Was ich hier tat, war falsch. Es war Sünde. Es war böse. Himmel, ich war im Begriff, Willow zu betrügen. Die Ereignisse des Abends mussten mir kurzzeitig meinen Verstand ausgeschaltet haben, anders war nicht zu erklären, was ich hier zuließ. Aber jetzt aufhören? Wollte ich das wirklich? Konnte ich das? In mir rebellierte alles bei diesem Gedanken. Es war als würde mein Körper meinem Verstand in den Hintern treten wollen, so sehr sträubte er sich. Trotz der Hitze überzog eine Gänsehaut plötzlich meinen gesamten Leib und ich wurde hin und her gerissen, zwischen Vernunft und Verlangen, bis mir dieser Satz wieder einfiel. 

 

‚Hör auf dein Herz’

 

Und ohne weiter nachzudenken, holte ich tief Luft und lächelte schüchtern in Angels Richtung. „Geh nicht“, flüsterte ich einfach. 

 

Plötzlich spürte ich sein Gewicht auf mir. Seine Finger streichelten meinen flachen Bauch, wanderten zu meinen Brüsten und dann wieder nach unten. „Nur wenn du dir sicher bist. Noch kann ich aufhören… aber wenn wir weiter machen, wird es kein Zurück mehr geben, Tara. Ich will nur, dass du dir darüber im Klaren bist.“

 

„Nein!“ Ich riss die Augen auf. „Nein…. Oder…“ Ich stöhnte erneut auf. „Oh Göttin! Geh nicht, verlass mich nicht, nicht jetzt!“ 

 

„Ich werde dich niemals verlassen“, versprach er, ehe er meinen Mund wiederholt mit einem langen, drängenden Kuss verschloss. Später flüsterte er: „Ich wollte nur, dass es zwischen uns beiden keine Missverständnisse gibt…“

 

„Hm…“Ich hielt ihn fest umschlungen. „Ich weiß sehr genau, auf was ich mich einlasse. Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut ist für mich, aber ich weiß, dass ich es aus eigenem Willen tue. Bitte, ich möchte nicht, dass du aufhörst. Allerdings“, ich schaute ihm tief in die Augen, „ist es für mich noch Neuland. Darum bitte ich dich, mir zu verzeihen, wenn ich mich ein wenig linkisch anstelle.“

 

Unsicherheit flackerte in seinen Augen auf. „Du… du bist noch Jungfrau?“, fragte er ungläubig. 

 

„N… nein… nicht in dem Sinne, eher… ich bin einfach nicht sehr erfahren, okay?“, versuchte ich abzulenken. 

 

Er lachte leise und liebevoll. Anstatt zu antworten, küsste er mich erneut und seine Hände, die behutsam und unendlich zärtlich über meinen Körper fuhren, gaben mir die Antwort. Er brauchte keine Worte, allein seine Liebkosungen waren Versprechen genug. 

 

Zaghaft begann ich, seine Zärtlichkeiten zu erwidern. „Zeig mir, wie es weitergeht.“

 

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen.“ Wieder küsste er mich, bevor er aufstand und sich vom Rest seiner Kleidung befreite. Ehe ich mich versah, lag er gänzlich nackt im Bett. Er bedeckte meinen Hals, meine Brüste und meinen Bauch mit kleinen Küssen, während seine Hand die Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel liebkoste. Dann nahm er meine Hand und legte sie auf seinen Bauch. Eine Weile ließ ich sie einfach flach dort liegen. Ich spürte, wie sich seine Bauchdecke bei jedem Atemzug hob und senkte, ich fühlte sein Leben unter meiner Hand pulsieren und wie sich seine Körperwärme auf mich übertrug. Langsam setzte sich meine Hand in Bewegung und ging auf Wanderschaft. Tiefer. Bis ich seine Schamhaare unter meinen Fingerkuppen spürte. Sanft kraulte ich ihn, traute mich jedoch nicht, hin zu sehen, wo meine Hand da gerade war. Stattdessen drückte ich ihn von mir in die Kissen, beugte mich über ihn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann fasste ich all meinen Mut zusammen und streckte einen Finger aus, bis ich an hartes festes Fleisch stieß. Erschrocken zuckte ich zurück, doch Angel fing meine Hand ab und drückte sie herab. 

 

„Bitte“, stieß er durch zusammengebissene Zähne atemlos aus. „Bitte, berühr mich“, hängte er noch eindringlicher, ja fast flehend an. 

 

Ich wusste, sobald ich seine Männlichkeit berühren würde, wäre alles anders. Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich zwar einen männlichen Körper liebkost, der anders war als ein weiblicher, aber doch nicht so anders. Da waren Lippen, Haut, Zähne, Zunge… alles, was ein weiblicher Körper auch hatte und was mich bislang immer sehr erregt hatte, doch das, was nun folgen würde, war absolutes Neuland. Und für einen Moment wollte Panik in mir aufsteigen. Doch für ein Zurück war es zu spät, schon lange, schon bevor er mich gefragt hatte. Das Zurück hatte es nie gegeben, wie mir jetzt klar wurde. Es schien mir, als sei es Schicksal, als sei bereits unsere erste Begegnung in der Seitenstraße der Anfang von etwas gewesen, das ich jetzt noch nicht abschätzen konnte. Ich schloss die Augen, presste meinen Mund in die Vertiefung unterhalb seines Schlüsselbeinknochens und schloss im gleichen Augenblick meine Finger um sein Glied. 

 

Ich hörte wie er gequält und erleichtert zugleich aufstöhnte. Und ich war fasziniert. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an. So hart und doch samtweich. Während meine Lippen an seiner Schulter knabberten, erforschte ich mit meinen Fingern seine Männlichkeit. Mit den Daumen strich ich über seine Eichel, erfühlte das kleine Loch darin. Meine anderen Finger tasteten über die kleine Rille unterhalb seiner Spitze, bis sie die gesamt Länge hinabstrichen. Er ließ mich eine ganze Zeitlang forschen. Ich spürte zwar, wie ihn immer wieder ein Zittern durchlief und ich wusste, dass ich ihn geradezu folterte mit meinen Berührungen, aber dennoch ließ er mir die Zeit, die ich benötigte. Bis er erneut gequält aufstöhnte und seine Hand über meine legte. Mit

sanftem Druck lehrte er mich, was ihm gefiel. Einen Moment lang strichen wir gemeinsam über seinen harten Penis, immer wieder auf und ab, bis ich es allein konnte. Dann sank er tiefer in die Kissen und genoss meine Liebkosungen. Ich traute mich noch immer nicht hinab zusehen, stattdessen schlossen sich meine Lippen um seine rechte Brustwarze, zogen den winzigen Nibbel in meinen Mund. Sein Keuchen verriet mir, das er mochte, was ich da tat und unglaublicher Stolz erfüllte mich plötzlich, dass ich es schaffte, solche Empfindungen in ihm zu erwecken und ich wurde mutiger. Jetzt ließ ich meinen Daumen mit sanftem Druck immer wieder über seine Eichel streichen. 

 

Angel bäumte sich auf. „Uuhh…. Liebling…das… ist…“ Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, da ein erneutes Keuchen ihn unterbrach, als ich meine Hand festern um sein Glied schloss und anfing, schneller zu pumpen. 

 

„Mach ich das gut?“, wollte ich wissen.

 

„Gott, ja… perfekt. Du bist perfekt“, stieß er atemlos hervor. Angefeuert von seinem Verhalten verstärkte ich meine Griff noch mehr und biss ihm zärtlich in seinen Nibbel. „Tara…“, flehte er. „Stopp… Bitte…“

 

„Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?“ Verunsichert zog ich meine Hand ruckartig zurück. Im nächsten Atemzug wurde ich von ihm gepackt und in die Kissen zurückgestoßen, während er sich auf mich legte. 

 

„Nein… du bist zu gut“, schnurrte er geradezu und gab mir einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Zu gut… wenn du so weitergemacht hättest…“ Er beendete seinen Satz nicht, aber ich wusste auch so, was er meinte. Ein stolzes Lächeln erschien auf meinen Lippen, aber als er im gleichen Augenblick damit begann, seinen Harten an meinem Oberschenkel zu reiben, verschwand es sofort wieder. Seine Liebkosungen wurden drängender, und ich dachte nicht mehr daran, dass ich gerade noch vor seiner männlichen Leidenschaft erschrocken war. Aufseufzend vergaß ich alles um mich herum und gab mich den wundervollen Empfindungen hin, die meinen Körper erfüllten.

 

Erst als seine Finger meine Oberschenkel mit sanftem Druck auseinander pressten, fand ich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Nein“, murmelte ich, in einem Anflug aus Panik und Vernunft, denn das – das was jetzt geschehen würde, war nicht richtig. Es war falsch, dass es passierte. Und es war ganz gewiss falsch, dass es mir gefiel!

 

Angel verschloss meinen Mund mit einem Kuss. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, zog ich die Knie an und gestattete so seiner Hand Zugang zu den intimsten Stellen meines Körpers. Mein Herz schlug viel zu schnell und mein Atem kam in kurzen, heftigen Stößen. Ich spürte, wie einer seiner Finger zärtlich über meine Schamlippen strich, dann teilte er sie mit zwei Fingern und versenkte einen davon in meiner Spalte. Immer wieder fuhr er auf und ab, strich dabei sanft über meinen pochenden Knoten. Unbewusst begann ich meine Hüften kreisen zu lassen, feuerte ihn damit an und gab ihm zugleich die Erlaubnis, mich mutiger zu liebkosen. 

 

„Mehr…“, hörte ich mich zu meinem eigenen Entsetzen bitten und hob ihm meine Hüften entgegen. Er richtete sich auf und sah mir in die Augen, während seine Hand unglaubliches tat. Mit dem Mittelfinger drang er tief in mich ein, unterdessen sein Daumen mit festen Kreisbewegungen meine Perle massierte. Ich riss meine Lider auf, öffnete meinen Mund, da ich durch die Nase nicht genug Sauerstoff bekam, zu schnell ging mein Atem – und hielt seinen Blick. Ich keuchte…. ich wand mich… ich bettelte und er schaute mir einfach tief in die Augen und stieß noch einen zweiten Finger in mich. 

 

Das war zuviel. Mein Kopf flog nach hinten. „Bitte… bitte… ich brauche dich, jetzt!“, flehte ich. Seine Lippen pressten sich auf meinen Hals und sein Knie drängte zwischen meine Beine. Ohne weiteres öffnete ich mich für ihn, nahm ihn in meine Mitte und war mehr als bereit. 

 

„Sieh mich an, Tara.“ Seine Worte hallten gleich einem Befehl in meinem Verstand und willenlos hob ich meinen Kopf. „Öffne die Augen, Liebling… ich will in deine Augen sehen, wenn ich dich nehme.“ Er war unglaublich… diese Worte allein ließen das warme Gefühl in meinem Unterleib lichterloh aufflackern. 

 

„Kein Zurück mehr“, sagte er und ich spürte, wie er sich vor meinem Eingang positionierte. 

 

„Kein Zurück“, bestätigte ich und krallte meine Nägel in seinen Rücken, als ich spürte, wie er mich mit seiner Eichel voran langsam dehnte und eindrang. Tiefer… immer tiefer, Millimeter für Millimeter nahm er mich, machte mich zu der seinen. Niemals würde ich den Ausdruck in seinen Augen dabei vergessen. Neben der Gier, mich zu besitzen, der Leidenschaft und dem brennenden Verlangen, war da auch noch etwas anderes. Wärme, unglaubliche Zärtlichkeit, die mir sagte, dass es doch nicht falsch war, was hier geschah. Mein Herz sagte es mir. 

 

Als er sich ganz in mich gegraben hatte, blieb er einen Moment bewegungslos. „Oh Tara… das habe ich die ganze Zeit erhofft…“, murmelte er überwältigt und wieder erfüllte mich weiblicher Stolz. Er beugte sich herab und biss mir zärtlich in den Hals. Ich stieß einen kleinen spitzen Schrei der Überraschung aus und bemerkte erst danach, dass er mich damit nur abgelenkt hatte, denn er begann, sich in mir zu bewegen. Vor und zurück, raus und rein. Ich keuchte auf. Das war Wahnsinn. Gab es irgendetwas Intimeres als einem Menschen zu erlauben, in den eigenen Körper einzudringen? Während er sein Tempo verstärkte, strich sein Daumen über meine Klitoris und ich wurde immer willenloser. Ich kam mir so genommen vor, so benutzt - aber nicht im schlechten Sinne, sondern so wie das Lieblingskuscheltier eines Kindes, dass es den ganzen Tag mit sich herumschleppt und behandelt als sei es das Wichtigste auf der Welt – meine Erregung stieg ins Unermessliche.

 

Heiß spürte ich seinen Atem auf meiner Haut. Seine Hände schlossen sich um meine Hüften, hoben diese ein wenig an. Ich klammerte mich an ihn, schob mich ihm entgegen, bettelte darum, seine ganze Länge immer wieder tief in mich gegraben zu bekommen. Wir bewegten uns im gleichen Rhythmus, Zeit und Raum verloren sich und wir trieben gemeinsam auf die Unendlichkeit zu. 

 

Sein Stöhnen kam immer schneller, er brabbelte Dinge, liebevolle Dinge, die mich noch mehr erregten und auch ich konnte nicht mehr an mich halten. Noch einmal bäumte ich mich ihm entgegen, noch einmal nahm ich in tief in mir auf und dann hatte ich seinen Namen auf meinen Lippen, als die Wellen, die sich nach und nach immer höher in mir aufgebaut hatten, brachen und mich mitrissen. Weit entfernt nahm ich wahr, dass es ihm nicht anders ging. Ein

letzte Mal stieß er fest in mich und sackte dann auf mir zusammen.

 

****************

 

Angel hatte das Licht ausgemacht. Wir lagen gemeinsam im Bett, sein Kopf ruhte auf meiner Schulter, sein Arm lag besitzergreifend um meine Taille, während er fest schlief. Ich beobachtete nun schon eine ganze Weile das graue Licht der Morgendämmerung, welches durch die Jalousien ins Zimmer kroch. Innerlich verfluchte ich das Ende dieser Nacht. Denn damit würde die Wirklichkeit strahlend hell über mich hereinbrechen. Die Gedanken, die meinen Verstand jetzt noch ungeordnet durchfluteten, würden sich manifestieren und ebenso die Schuld und das Bedauern. Gefühle, die momentan nur ab und zu in mir aufflammten, da ich noch zu sehr gefangen war, vom Zauber des Geschehenen und weil er noch in meinen Armen lag. Aber sobald der Tag gänzlich angebrochen sein würde, würde meine momentane emotionale Betäubung weichen und Platz machen für die Schuld.

 

Ich presste meine Lippen in sein Haar und unterdrückte einen Schluchzer. Dann sank ich ein wenig tiefer in die Kissen, schloss meine Augen und hoffte, nun auch endlich Schlaf zu finden. 

 

*************************

 

Natürlich kam der nächste Tag. Die Zeit stand nicht still, nur weil ich mir dies so wünschte. Und mit dem Tag kam die Scham. Angel hatte mich mit zärtlichen Küssen geweckt, die ich zwar im ersten Augenblick noch immer im Halbschlaf erwiderte, doch sobald ich wacher wurde, stürzte alles auf einmal über mir zusammen. Als ich mich an die vorige Nacht erinnerte, brannte die Schuld meines Betruges an Willow lichterloh in mir auf. Mein schlechtes Gewissen und all die anderen beschämenden Gefühle, die mich durchfluteten, brachten mich dazu, furchtbar aggressiv zu werden und ganz entgegen meiner eigentlichen Art zu reagieren.

 

Anstatt die Schuld bei mir zu suchen und mir einzugestehen, dass ich zu nichts gezwungen worden war, suchte ich mir einen Sündenbock. Ich glaube, Angel wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, als ich begann, wie eine Furie auf ihn einzuschlagen und zu schreien, er solle auf der Stelle mein Bett und mein Zimmer verlassen. Er versuchte mich zu beruhigen, wollte meine Fäuste festhalten, aber ich war wie von Sinnen und wurde noch hysterischer. Der verletzte Ausdruck in seinen Gesichtszügen machte mich nur noch rasender. 

 

Irgendwann gab er auf. Er sprang aus dem Bett, stieg in Windeseile in seine Hosen, sammelte den Rest seiner Kleidung ein, ohne sie überzuziehen und floh aus dem Zimmer. An der Tür hielt er noch einmal kurz inne und fragte, ob wir später noch einmal über alles sprechen könnten, wenn ich mich beruhigt hätte. Ich griff ohne nachzudenken nach der Nachttischlampe, riss den Stecker aus der Hand und warf sie in seine Richtung, während ich ‚Verschwinde’ kreischte. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, warf ich mich auf den Bauch und weinte. 

 

***********

 

Erst am späten Nachmittag brachte ich es fertig, mich zu Willow ins Krankenhaus zu schleppen. Ich konnte ihr kaum in die Augen sehen. Verlegen saß ich an ihrem Bett und versuchte, mich auf ihre Worte zu konzentrieren, erwischte mich jedoch immer wieder dabei, wie ich die Wand hinter ihr anstarrte und mit meinen Gedanken ganz wo anders war. Ihre Frage nach meinem Wohlbefinden und warum ich so übernächtigt aussah, beantwortete ich ihr mit einer Halbwahrheit. Ich gab zu, mit einem Bekannten die halbe Nacht weggewesen zu sein. Sie freute sich für mich und dies ließ mich noch schlechter fühlen. So schlecht, dass ich eine Weile wie betäubt ins Nichts starrte, ohne wirklich zu denken oder meine Außenwelt bewusst aufzunehmen. Erst ihre Frage, ob ich denn Spaß am Vorabend gehabt hätte, riss mich aus meiner Betäubung. Mit weit offenen Augen sah ich sie an und konnte nicht verhindern, rot anzulaufen.

 

„Ja… es war … nett“, antwortete ich dann leise.

 

„Tara, ist alles in Ordnung?“ In diesem Moment hasste ich es, dass sie mich so gut kannte. Diese Seelenverbindung zwischen uns, die mich vorher immer so behaglich bei ihr hatte fühlen lassen, richtete sich nun gegen mich und mein schlechtes Gewissen flammte erneut heiß auf. 

 

„Sicher… alles in Ordnung. Ich… ich hab dich nur vermisst. Es…“, ich schluckte, bevor ich den Satz vollständig zu Ende bringen konnte, „… wäre einfach schöner gewesen, wenn du dabei gewesen wärst. Das ist alles…“

 

Willow seufzte. „Ich weiß, Baby und es tut mir unendlich Leid. Aber wir holen das nach, versprochen.“ Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht und ich zwang mich zurückzulächeln. 

 

Ich nickte verhalten und richtete meinen Blick wieder zur Wand. Jetzt legte Willow ihre Hand über meine und meine Augen fuhren, erschrocken über die Berührung zurück in ihre Richtung und ich konnte gerade noch so den Drang unterdrücken, ihr meine Hand zu entziehen. 

 

„Baby, ist das wirklich alles? Du… siehst so erschöpft aus. Hast du geweint?“ Ich fühlte mich ertappt. Gab es noch eine schlechtere Lügnerin als mich auf Erden? Die Scham über meinen Betrug, meine zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven, all das trug dazu bei, dass ich nicht so ruhig und gelassen wie sonst reagieren konnte.

 

„Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist? Und ich habe ganz sicher nicht geweint“, fauchte ich sie grob an. Willow zuckte zurück und sah mich entsetzt an. Mir war sofort klar, dass ich vollkommen überreagiert hatte. Aber ich bekam mich einfach nicht in den Griff. „Ich werde jetzt besser gehen!“ Kaum hatte ich die Worte gesagt, sprang ich auch schon auf. 

 

„Tara… nein, Baby… du bist doch gerade erst gekommen. Es tut mir Leid… ich wollte dich nicht…“

 

„Vergiss es Willow. Ich komme morgen wieder.“ Himmel, was tat ich nur? Wie konnte ich mich ihr gegenüber nur so verhalten. Sie war doch die Frau, die ich über alles in der Welt liebte. Das war nicht fair, was ich ihr hier antat Ich hatte mir Schuld aufgeladen und anstatt selbst zu büßen, suchte ich mir ständig einen anderen Sündenbock. Erst Angel, jetzt Willow. Das war alles irgendwie abgedreht und verkehrt. Alles… ich fühlte mich wie in einem nicht enden wollenden Alptraum gefangen. Ich schnappte meine Tasche und stand schon in der geöffneten Tür, als ihre Stimme mich innehalten ließ.

 

„Tara… bitte…“ Sie klang so verzweifelt… so wie ich mich fühlte. Meine Schulten sackten nach vorne, ich unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und benötigte einen Moment, bis ich mich zu ihr umdrehen konnte. „Baby… ich hab einfach einen schlechten Tag… es ist nichts…“

 

„Wirklich? Zwischen uns ist alles klar?“, hakte sie nach. 

 

„Ja…bin wohl mit dem falschen Fuß zuerst aufgestanden heute Morgen.“ Ich zwang mir ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht und sie nickte stockend. „Pass auf… ich gehe ins Hotel, vergrabe mich für heute in unserem Zimmer und suhle mich in meiner schlechten Laune. Wenn ich morgen wieder komme, sieht die Welt anders aus. Einverstanden?“

 

„Einverstanden. Bekomme ich noch einen Abschiedskuss?“ Ihre großen, blauen Augen richteten sich hoffnungsvoll zu mir. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, lief ich auf das Bett zu und umarmte sie zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. 

 

Ihr ‚Ich liebe dich auch’ hallte mir noch in den Ohren, als ich in das Taxi stieg, das mich zurück ins Hotel brachte. 

 

***********

 

Am Abend klopfte es an meiner Zimmertür. 

 

„Ja?“, rief ich laut und hoffte, dass es nicht Angel war, der da vor meiner Tür stand. 

 

„Tara… ich bin es, Angel. Bitte, können wir reden?“

 

Verdammt. „Geh. Ich will dich nicht sehen“, rief ich laut. 

 

„Bitte öffne die Tür. Ich werde nicht gehen, wenn es sein muss, stehe ich hier die ganze Nacht. Bitte, Tara, du bist es mir zumindest schuldig zu erklären, was ich falsch gemacht habe.“ 

 

Göttin, konnte er nicht wenigsten jetzt wütend auf mich sein? Dann hätte ich Angst als Ausrede gehabt, die Tür nicht zu öffnen. Aber so sprach er mein Gewissen an. Ich hatte ihn wirklich ungerecht behandelt. Ich sprang vom Bett und öffnete ihm. Ohne ihn anzusehen, ließ ich die Tür einfach offen, trat an das Balkonfenster und starrte hinaus auf den Pool. „Komm rein“, sagte ich, als ich bemerkte, dass er noch immer nicht eingetreten war. 

 

Jetzt vernahm ich seine Schritte und das leise Klicken das die Tür machte, als er sie hinter sich schloss. Einen Augenblick sagte keiner etwas.

 

„Willst du dich nicht zu mir umdrehen, wenn wir miteinander sprechen?“, durchbrach seine Stimme die Stille. 

 

Ich atmete tief ein und aus, versuchte meine flatternden Nerven zu beruhigen und wandte mich dann, mit einem Mut, den ich mir nicht zugetraut hätte, zu ihm um. Ich zwang mich, ihn nicht zu mustern und ihm auch nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Ich starrte auf einen imaginären Punkt hinter seiner Schulter. Ich musste jetzt stark sein und sobald ich ihn angesehen hätte, wäre dies nicht mehr der Fall gewesen. 

 

„Was habe ich falsch gemacht?“, fragte er. 

 

„Nichts“, antwortete ich tonlos.

 

„Aber… etwas muss doch sein… du bist so verändert. Du siehst mich noch nicht einmal an.“ Der verzweifelte Klang in seiner Stimme bewegte mich dazu, meinen Blick auf ihn zu richten. Ein Fehler. Göttin… seine Augen drückten soviel Schmerz aus, auf seinen Zügen lag ein solch gequälter Ausdruck, dass es mir das Herz zerriss. Aber ich durfte den Fehler von gestern Abend nicht wiederholen. Ich konnte nicht. Ich liebte Willow, sie war mein Ein und Alles und Angel… Angel war einfach eine Versuchung, der ich nachgegeben hatte. Ein Fehltritt. 

 

„Es liegt nicht an dir. Es ist alles meine Schuld… ich…“ Für einen Moment schloss ich die Augen, bevor ich weitersprechen konnte. „Angel… es war ein Fehler.“

 

„Was? Dass wir uns geliebt haben, war ein Fehler? Ich habe dich gefragt… du wolltest es genauso wie ich…“ Nervös fuhr er mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar und begann, hin und her zu laufen. 

 

„Ja… ich wollte es. Aber dennoch war es nicht richtig…“

 

„Sag das nicht. Es war nicht einfach Sex… ich habe dabei etwas empfunden… und ich bin mir sicher, dir ging es nicht anders. Ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen“, unterbrach er mich, trat auf mich zu und versuchte meine Schulter zu streicheln. 

 

„Nicht!“, zuckte ich zurück. So ruhig wie möglich versuchte ich, ihm meine Gefühle verständlich zu machen. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es zuließ… vielleicht lag es an diesem Voodoo-Zauber.“ Oh Tara, was für eine billige Ausrede, wie hatte ich überhaupt hoffen können, dass er mir dies abnahm. Ich war von Anfang an in seinen Händen geschmolzen. Und ich war mir sicher, er wusste das. 

 

„Es tut mir Leid, aber daran…“, sofort unterbrach ich ihn. 

 

„Angel. Ich habe dir nicht alles über mich erzählt. Es gibt da jemanden, der mir sehr nahe ist und den ich mit dem, was wir heute Nacht getan haben, sehr verletzt habe.“ Endlich war es draußen. Ich senkte beschämt meinen Blick. Warum war ich nicht gleich so ehrlich gewesen? Warum ließ ich erst alles zu, bevor ich ihm die Wahrheit sagte? Hatte ich ihm erst wehtun müssen? Und das hatte ich getan, ich sah es ihm an. Er wich vor mir zurück, als hätte ich ihn geschlagen. „Angel…“ 

 

„Warum…warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt…“ Sein Mienespiel war unglaublich. Der verletzte Ausdruck wich Wut, danach Verzweiflung und dann sah ich fast Hoffnung aufglimmen. „Ist es so ernst, zwischen dir und dem anderen? Gibt es für uns gar keine Chance?“

 

Ich schluckte. Eigentlich hatte ich es ihm ersparen wollen, doch wenn er danach fragte… zumindest jetzt schuldete ich ihm absolute Ehrlichkeit. „Nein. Keine Chance. Angel… ich lebe in einer festen Beziehung, die ich nicht aufgeben werde, nur weil mir dieser kleine Ausrutscher unterlaufen ist.“

 

„Ausrutscher?“ In seinen Augen brach etwas. Dieser waidwunde Blick, mit dem er mich nun ansah, diese verletzten Gesichtszüge… er machte es mir nicht leicht. Mich überkam das Bedürfnis, ihn trösten zu müssen. Doch genauso klar war mir, dass dies absolut inkonsequent gewesen wäre und nicht was ich wollte. So gut es ging versuchte ich, jedes mögliche Gefühl aus meiner Stimme zu nehmen und sagte so neutral wie möglich. „Du solltest jetzt gehen.“

 

Er nickte und wandte sich mit hängenden Schultern um. Doch bevor er gänzlich verschwand, griff er noch schnell in seine Hemdtasche und zog ein Visitenkärtchen hervor. „Falls du es dir jemals anders überlegst… oder mich brauchst…“ Einen Moment stockte er, dann legte er das Kärtchen auf den Schreibtisch neben der Tür und ging entgültig. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, löste sich meine Starre, ich sackte zusammen und blieb auf dem Boden liegen. Nein, ich weinte nicht, denn ich redete mir ein, nichts verloren zu haben. In dieser kurzen Zeit konnte ich keine Gefühle für ihn aufgebaut haben und schon gar nicht, dass es für mehr reichte. Für ein Leben lang. So wie bei Willow und mir. Ich hatte den ganzen restlichen Nachmittag darüber nachgedacht, hin und her überlegt und immer wieder hörte ich die Worte der Mambo in meinem Verstand. 

 

Jetzt war mir klar, dass sie mich warnen wollte gestern Abend. Mich vor einem Fehler bewahren. Einem Fehler, den ich eben wieder ausgebügelt hatte, indem ich mich an ihren Ratschlag gehalten hatte. 

 

‚Hör auf dein Herz’, hatte sie gesagt und ich hatte danach gehandelt. Aber warum tat es jetzt nur so verdammt weh? 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Zwei Tage später wurde Willow aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und wir reisten ab. Ich hatte Angel nicht wieder gesehen und mich auch nicht nach ihm erkundigt oder mich gar bemüht, ihm noch einmal zu begegnen. Ich warnicht herzlos oder so. Ich vermisste ihn, egal wie oft ich mir einzureden versuchte, dass er nur eine Affäre gewesen war. Ein kleines Zwischenspiel, dem ich erlegen gewesen war, wahrscheinlich aus reiner Neugier, wie es wohl mit einem Mann sein würde. Und er war eben zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort gewesen. 

 

Wie gesagt, ich redete mir das ein. In wachen Momenten ließ ich es zu, mir einzugestehen, dass ich litt, ja… fast eine Art Liebeskummer hatte. Aber richtig darüber nachdenken wollte ich nicht und schob die Gedanken, so schnell wie sie kamen, auch schon zur Seite, lullte mich selbst in Watte, indem ich alles auf eine momentane Urlaubslaune schob, die mich dazu veranlasst hatte, gedankenlos zu handeln. 

 

Mein Unterbewusstsein ließ dieses Selbstbelügen jedoch nicht so einfach geschehen. Eine Weile nach dem Urlaub reagierte ich sehr untypisch für mich auf meine Umwelt. Ich war plötzlich ungeheuer launisch, gereizt und oft sehr ungerecht anderen gegenüber. In meinem Job als Sozialhelferin nicht immer passend. Willow fielen meine Launen natürlich als Erste auf und vermutete sofort, es läge an ihr. Sie hatte noch immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, da sie unseren gemeinsamen Urlaub verdorben hatte. Selbstverständlich redete ich ihr dies immer wieder aus. 

 

Drei Wochen nach unserer Abreise hatte ich einen plausiblen Grund, um meine Gereiztheit zu erklären. Einen Grund, der mich in arge Erklärungsnot brachte und mich fast dazu trieb, meine Untreue mit Angel zu gestehen. Willow und ich nahmen natürlich keine Anti Baby-Pille. Warum auch? Dementsprechend hatte ich auch in der Nacht mit Angel nicht an Verhütung gedacht. Ich war sowieso mit all diesen neuen Empfindungen total überfordert gewesen, wie hätte ich denn auch noch an so etwas Profanes denken sollen? Um ehrlich zu sein, innerlich verfluchte ich ihn, denn er war der Erfahrenere von uns beiden gewesen und hätte daran denken müssen. Und zwar nicht nur wegen der Empfängnisverhütung, sondern vor allem wegen Geschlechtskrankheiten. Dass er nicht an Kondome gedacht hatte, verleitete mich dazu, bei meinem Gynäkologen neben einem Schwangerschaftstest, auch gleich noch einen Aidstest machen zu lassen. Schließlich konnte ich ja nicht wissen, wie oft Angel wechselnde Partner hatte und ohne Schutz mit ihnen schlief. 

 

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn… ich war gesund und schwanger und habe ein riesiges Problem namens: ‚Wie bringe ich das Willow bei?’ Und zwar auf die schonende Art und Weise.

 

Vielleicht wäre ein Geständnis sogar der einfachere Weg gewesen, wer weiß. Aber ich brachte es schlichtweg nicht fertig. Sobald ich Luft holte und dazu ansetzte, mit Willow zu sprechen, wich ich vom Thema ab. Ich sah ihr in die blauen, mich so vertrauensselig betrachtenden Augen und fand einfach keine Worte. Bei meinem nächsten Versuch mied ich den Blick in ihr Gesicht, aber auch ohne sie anzusehen, fehlte mir der Mut. 

Ich konnte und kann es bis heute noch nicht. Und ich wusste, dass ich das Problem nur vor mir herschob, irgendwann muss ich es ihr nicht mehr erklären, schon bald wird sie es sehen. Natürlich wird es dann umso schlimmer sein und ein noch größerer Vertrauensbruch. Aber allein der Gedanke, ihr zu gestehen, was ich getan habe… Es tut mir selbst so weh, lieber denke ich über tausend verschiedene Varianten der Entstehung meiner Schwangerschaft nach, als darüber, wie sie bei der Wahrheit reagiert, viel lieber spinne ich mir hanebüchene Erklärungen zusammen, wie zum Beispiel ihr bei einem romantischen Dinner mit einer anschließenden Kuschelrunde vorzumachen, mein Wunsch nach einem Kind wäre so groß gewesen, dass ich nicht nur nach New Orleans gefahren war, um dort meinen Urlaub zu verbringen, sondern schon vorab einen Termin in einer Klinik vereinbart gehabt hätte. Damit hätte ich auch eine Begründung für meine schlechte Laune bei ihr im Krankenhaus nach der Nacht mit Angel gehabt, denn wenn ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt künstlich befruchtet geworden wäre, hätte all meine Nervosität, Hoffnung und Angst, die dies mit sich gebracht hätte, irgendwo ein Ventil gesucht. 

 

Ich hätte alles logisch und zusammenhängend erklären können. Sicher, anfangs wäre sie enttäuscht gewesen, weil ich mich ihr nicht geöffnet hatte, wir uns nicht beraten und gemeinsam die Entscheidung gefällt hatten. Aber darüber wäre sie hinweggekommen und hätte sich gefreut. Nein, geradezu begeistert wäre sie gewesen. So ist meine Willow. 

 

Was mir außerdem zugute gekommen wäre, bei dieser Variante, war die Tatsache, dass wir schon oft über die Möglichkeit eine Familie zu gründen gesprochen hatten. Immer wieder sprachen wir über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten, die uns als homosexuelles Paar blieben, um Nachwuchs zu bekommen. Von Adoption, über künstliche Befruchtung bis hin zu Samenraub hatten wir damals wohl jedes Thema angeschnitten. Am Ende waren wir nie zu einer für uns beide annehmbaren Lösung gekommen. Für ein heterosexuelles Paar war es oft schon schwer, alle Kriterien für eine Adoption zu erfüllen, wie viel mehr Hürden und Papierkram hätten wir zu bewältigen? Dafür waren wir zum Zeitpunkt der Diskussion einfach noch nicht bereit gewesen, vielleicht war der Kindeswunsch auch noch nie elementar genug gewesen. 

 

Bei der künstlichen Befruchtung blieb immer die Frage, wer von uns beiden die austragende Mutter sein sollte. Auch hier kamen wir zu keinem gemeinsamen Nenner. Und Samenraub… na ja, was soll ich dazu sagen? Im Grunde haben wir darüber nie wirklich nachgedacht, wenn dann unsere Scherze darüber getrieben. Am Ende blieb es ein Gesprächsthema, welches immer mal wieder zwischen uns aufflackerte, aber nie in Taten umgesetzt wurde. Wahrscheinlich waren wir einfach noch nicht so weit gewesen. 

 

Gegenwart

 

Jetzt allerdings ist es geschehen. Es gibt nichts mehr zum Diskutieren oder überlegen. Es ist eine Tatsache. Ich bin schwanger und ich will das Kind auch bekommen. Daran gab es nie einen Zweifel, nur an der Botschaft an sich. Das Vermitteln der Nachricht an meine Freundin, das kann ich bis zum heutigen Tag noch nicht. Weder die Lüge noch die Wahrheit kommtüber meine Lippen. 

 

Ich bin ein Feigling. Ich weiß. Aber ich hab so viel zu verlieren und so eine riesige Angst davor, allein dazustehen, ohne meinen Halt im Leben. Und das ist doch Willow. Wen habe ich denn sonst noch? Angel? Ich kenne ihn ja gar nicht. Er ist eine Urlaubsbekanntschaft, mehr nicht. Er war nett zu mir, mag sein, aber wie er wirklich ist, dass kann ich nicht einschätzen und ob es für eine lebenslange Beziehung reicht? Ob ich dieses Risiko überhaupt eingehen will, alles von Anfang an neu aufzubauen? Eine Beziehung bedeutet viel mehr, als nur verliebt sein in den Partner. In einer Beziehung steckt unheimlich viel Arbeit, gerade zu Beginn. Ich weiß es nicht. Willow ist wie ein sicherer Hafen, aber Angel? 

 

Außerdem denke ich auch an das Kind. Ich will ihm eine unbelastete Kindheit ermöglichen. Eine schöne Kindheit, ich will nur das Beste für mein Baby. Und es gibt für mich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nur eine Person, der ich es zutraue gemeinsam mit mir ein Kind zu erziehen. Das mag sich aus irgendwelchen beziehungstechnischen Betrachtungsweisen vollkommen egoistisch und nicht gerade liebevoll oder gar moralisch anhören, aber das ist mir in dem Fall absolut egal. Vielleicht hatte mein Vater doch Recht und ich habe mehr von meiner Mutter in mir als ich je angenommen habe, aber für mich ist es die richtige Entscheidung und ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt in meiner etwas verfahrenen Situation wurde mir klar, dass ich so handeln muss, wie es für mich am Besten ist. Dies schließt auch durchaus mit ein, Willow wegen der Zeugung meines Kindes zu belügen. Denn das ist es doch, was ein Kind braucht, oder? Zwei glückliche verliebte Partner, die für es sorgen und es gemeinsam aufziehen. Was nützt es dem Kind, wenn Willow wegen der Wahrheit seiner Zeugung verletzt ist? So ist es doch wirklich am Besten. Oder? 

 

 

Von daher, alles ist durchdacht, alle Entscheidung sind getroffen, alles was fehlt, ist dieses Quäntchen Mut, um Taten folgen zu lassen. Zumindest bis vor zehn Minuten, war dies mein Hauptproblem. Jetzt aber trennt mich nur die Tür von der nächsten, wesentlich schwierigeren Aufgabe. Angel!

 

Wie kommt er überhaupt hierher? Was will er hier? Hat er etwa nach mir gesucht? Kaum schießt die letzte Frage durch meinen Kopf, macht mein dummes Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer und ich komme nicht umhin, meinem Spiegelbild die Augen zu verdrehen, weil es naiv und dumm ist, sich solche Hoffnungen zu machen. Erstens habe ich in New Orleans nie die Stadt, in der ich lebe, erwähnt und zweitens, warum sollte er sich die Mühe machen, nachdem ich mich doch mehr als deutlich im Hotelzimmer geäußert habe? Ist es vielleicht nur ein dummer Zufall, dass er hier aufgetaucht ist? Und warum zittere ich so? Ich war mir doch so sicher, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Warum kann ich jetzt nicht vollkommen ruhig und cool nach draußen gehen und ihn begrüßen, wie jeden Fremden der ins Büro spaziert?

 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbricht plötzlich meine Überlegungen. „Tara?“, hör ich Buffy, meine Kollegin, so leise wie möglich nach mir rufen. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

 

„Ja… ja.“ Ich atme noch einmal tief durch. „Alles klar.“ Dann drehe ich mich um und gehe mit Beinen, die sich anfühlen als wären sie gefüllt mit Wackelpudding, auf die Tür zu und öffne sie einen Spalt. Kaum erkenne ich Buffy, greife ich nach ihrem Arm, ziehe sie in die Toilette und verschließe die Tür erneut hinter uns. „Ist er noch da?“

 

„Meinst du den großen, gutaussehenden Dunkelhaarigen mit diesen samtbraunen Augen und dieser Stimme, die den ganzen Körper vibrieren lässt?“, grinst mich Buffy frech an.

 

„Ja, so ungefähr. Ist er noch da?“, zische ich sie an und veranlasse Buffy dadurch, wie ein Teenager zu kichern. 

 

„Ja, sicher. Er bespricht gerade mit Oz den Fall in der Baystreet.“

 

„In der Baystreet? Das ist mein Fall. Was… was hat er damit zu tun?“ Plötzlich spüre ich, wie ich feuchte Hände bekomme vor lauter Nervosität. Um diesem Zustand ein Ende zu machen, gehe ich die zwei Schritte zum Waschbecken und lasse kaltes Wasser über meine Handflächen laufen. 

 

Hinter mir beendet Buffy endlich ihr Gekicher und spricht weiter. „Es gab wohl heute Nacht einen Vorfall. Der Vater ist aufgetaucht… betrunken und hat die Mutter so verprügelt, dass sie nun im Krankenhaus liegt. Die verzweifelten Schreie der Mutter haben die Nachbarn dazu veranlasst, die Polizei zu rufen. Gott sei dank. Nach den Schilderungen von Officer Hunt hätte der Ehemann die Frau sonst totgeschlagen. Jetzt muss der Kleine natürlich für die Zeit, in der die Mutter im Krankenhaus liegt, irgendwo untergebracht werden. Der Vater wurde verhaftet.“ 

 

„Officer Hunt? Er ist der zuständige Officer?“, kreische ich. Natürlich habe ich am Rande sehr wohl verstanden, was in der Baystreet geschehen ist, aber im Moment treibt mich genau diese eine Aussage halb in den Wahnsinn. Officer Hunt? Er ist Polizist? Hier? Ausgerechnet hier in Sunnydale? Kann das noch ein Zufall sein? 

 

„Ja, ist er. Sag mal, hast du ein Problem mit ihm? Woher kennst du ihn eigentlich?“, hakt Buffy nach. 

 

„Wieso nimmst du an, dass ich ihn kenne?“, weiche ich aus.

 

„HALLO, ich bin vielleicht blond, aber nicht blöd. So wie du aufgespritzt bist, als er ins Büro kam und deine ganze Reaktion jetzt und deine Fragen…. Mein Gott, du bist ja geradezu panisch. Was ist denn los?“ Buffy tritt hinter mich und legt mir die Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter. Schnell greife ich in den Spender für die Papierhandtücher, ziehe ein paar Blätter hervor und trockne meine Hände ab, bevor ich mich zu ihr umdrehe.

 

„Das kann ich dir nicht erklären. Es ist… kompliziert.“ 

 

„Tara, manchmal glaubt man nur, dass etwas kompliziert ist, weil man versucht, es mit sich selbst auszumachen und vor jedem verbirgt, bis man sich in irgendetwas so sehr verstrickt hat, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt. Vielleicht hilft es dir, darüber zu sprechen. Hat er… hat er dir wehgetan?“ Buffys Stimme wird am Ende des Satzes leiser und ich reiße erschrocken den Kopf hoch. Erschrocken über die falschen Schlussfolgerungen, die sie gezogen hat. 

 

„Nein… nein … ehrlich, hat er nicht… ganz im Gegenteil… ich ihm… wohl eher. Keine Ahnung… es ist einfach…“

 

„…kompliziert. Ich verstehe schon“, beendet Buffy meinen Satz. „Du musst nicht darüber sprechen, wenn du nicht kannst. Aber wenn du irgendwann mal das Bedürfnis hast… ich bin für dich da, das weißt du, oder?“

 

„Danke, Buffy.“ Erst einmal bin ich erleichtert, dass sie mich nicht weiter drängt. Ich kann nicht genau erklären warum, aber alles in mir sperrt sich dagegen, laut über meine Affäre mit Angel zu sprechen. Bisher habe ich alles nur mit mir ausgemacht, still und leise und in meinen Gedanken, wie es nun mal meine Art ist. Wenn ich es aber jemandem erzähle und die Reaktion desjenigen dann sehe, dann… ich weiß nicht, ob ich es verkraften würde, wenn mich jemand plötzlich abfällig ansieht und mir klar und deutlich sagt, was für ein schlechter Mensch ich doch bin. Nein, in meinem augenblicklichen Zustand würde ich das ganz sicher nicht wegstecken. 

 

„Ich weiß nur nicht… ich würde den Fall ja für dich übernehmen, Tara, aber Kevin kennt dich bereits und vertraut dir. Es wäre nicht gut, ihm in der augenblicklichen Situation auch noch eine fremde Sozialhelferin zuzumuten.“ 

 

„Du hast Recht.“ Endlich wird mir klar, was geschehen ist. In meinen Gedanken bin ich die ganze Zeit viel zu sehr mit meinen eigenen Problemen und dem plötzlichen Auftauchen von Angel beschäftigt gewesen, dass bisher die Bedeutung von Buffys Erzählung über den Fall gar nicht in mein Bewusstsein vorgedrungen ist. Endlich verstehe ich, was überhaupt geschehen ist. Meine Arbeit von Monaten ist scheinbar in der letzten Nacht zerstört worden. 

 

„Wie hat er sie nur gefunden?“, frage ich mich laut, während ich mit Buffy in Richtung Tür gehe, sie öffne und in den Flur spaziere. Es gibt jetzt wirklich wichtigeres als mich. Mit diesem Gedanken schaffe ich es, den Mut zu sammeln, um Angel unter die Augen zu treten. 

 

„Ich übernehme jetzt, Oz“, sage ich auch gleich bestimmt, als ich mich auf meinen Bürostuhl setze. Ich sehe, wie Angel bei meinen Worten zusammenzuckt. Hab ich ihn erschreckt, weil er so vertieft war in das Gespräch mit Oz oder ist er genauso nervös wie ich?

 

Ich kann meine Überlegungen nicht weiterführen, denn jetzt steht er auf und kommt zu mir rüber. Mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck nickt er mir zu. „Tara“, begrüßt er mich leise. 

 

„Hallo Angel, schön dich zu sehen. Nimm doch bitte Platz.“ Ich bringe sogar ein Lächeln zustande. Zum ersten Mal habe ich die Gelegenheit, ihn nach all der Zeit näher zu betrachten. Er kommt mir etwas dünner vor als in New Orleans und nicht mehr ganz so braun gebräunt, aber noch immer strahlt er etwas aus, das mich dazu veranlasst, unter Strom zu stehen. Mein ganzer Körper prickelt mit einem Mal und ich schaffe es kaum, ruhig zu sitzen. Erneut muss der Kugelschreiber herhalten, den ich spielerisch zwischen meinen Fingern hin und her schiebe, um mich davon abzuhalten, mit den Händen fahrig meine Frisur zu richten oder gar zu ihm hinüber zu langen und seine Wange zu streicheln. Göttin, was würde ich jetzt dafür geben, mit meinem Daumen über sein Lippen zu streicheln. Ganz zart nur, aber doch so, dass ich die Konturen spüren kann und sie für immer in meinem Gedächtnis abspeichern kann, ähnlich einer Blinden, die fühlend sieht. 

 

„Wie geht es dir?“ Göttin, diese Stimme sollte verboten werden. Dieses leichte Vibrieren und dieser verletzte Unterton, all das jagt mir Kälteschauer den Rücken hoch und runter. 

 

„Ich kann nicht klagen.“ ‚Wegen dir habe ich seit Wochen keine ruhige Nacht mehr, ich kotze mir fast jeden Morgen die Seele aus dem Leib und mit dir habe ich meine Freundin betrogen, die furchtbar verletzt sein wird, wenn ich es ihr gestehe und mich verlassen wird und ich dann als alleinerziehende Mutter sehen kann, wo ich bleibe, aber sonst geht es mir gut, danke der Nachfrage!’, kreische ich ihn in Gedanken fassungslos an, nur um als die Beherrschung in Person laut zu fragen: „Und dir?“ 

 

„Ja, man lebt so.“ Plötzlich ändert sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, seine Pupillen weiten sich und die Farbe seiner Iris wird scheinbar einen Tick dunkler. Er sieht mich so… verletzt an, so verloren und ich spüre, wie sich mein Herz zusammenkrampft. „Ich habe dich vermisst“, flüstert er leise. 

 

„Nicht hier, Angel. Bitte“, antworte ich ebenso leise aber eindringlich zurück. „Nicht hier.“

 

Er nickt einfach nur, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen aber bleibt. Ich räuspere mich und versuche, mit meinen nächsten Worten das Gespräch auf den Fall zu lenken. „Es geht um Kevin, ja? Buffy hat mich so weit aufgeklärt. Göttin, mich ärgert wirklich, dass er sie gefunden hat. Bis ich diese Wohnung für die beiden hatte, dauerte schon ewig. Wir dachten, sie wären endlich in Sicherheit. Wird… wird die Mutter wieder in Ordnung kommen?“

 

„Ich denke schon, aber er hat sie sehr verletzt. Es wird einige Wochen dauern. Der Kiefer und mehrere Rippen sind gebrochen, die Schulter ausgerenkt, Prellungen… Ich hasse solche Scheißtypen, die sich dermaßen an Frauen vergehen“, bricht es plötzlich aus ihm heraus und seine Faust donnert wütend auf meine Schreibtischplatte. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, strecke ich meine Hand aus und lege sie beruhigend auf seine verkrampften Finger. Kaum berührt meine Haut die seine, ist es als schlagen Hunderte elektrische Funken zwischen uns auf und ich will meine Hand erschrocken zurückziehen. Doch er ist schneller, legt seine andere Hand auf meine und hält sie fest. Zärtlich streichelt sein Daumen über meinen Handrücken. Ich beginne plötzlich, am ganzen Körper zu zittern und schließe meine Augen, da ich den Anblick unserer ineinandergeschlungenen Hände einfach nicht ertragen kann und trotzdem entweicht mir ein leises Stöhnen. Das ist zuviel. Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann nicht mit ihm zusammenarbeiten und so tun, als wäre nie etwas zwischen uns geschehen, als wären wir Fremde. Das sind wir nicht. Egal wie oft ich versuche, es mir einzureden, wir sind keine Fremden füreinander. Wir sind auch keine Liebenden, denn von Liebe war nie die Rede gewesen. Ich weiß nicht, was wir sind, aber ich weiß, dass wir Fremde sein sollten! Diese Überlegung führt plötzlich zu einem wütenden Impuls in mir und mit einer Kraft, von der ich gar nicht weiß, woher ich sie habe, reiße ich meine Hand los. 

 

„Wo ist Kevin jetzt?“, frage ich lauter und schärfer als es angebracht ist und ernte dafür verwirrte Blicke von Buffy und Oz. Etwas leiser spreche ich weiter. „Wo ist Kevin?“

 

„Noch auf dem Revier. Wir wollten uns erst mit euch absprechen, bevor wir…“ 

 

„Gut. Dann fahre ich jetzt zum Revier und hole ihn ab. Danke, dass du vorbeigekommen bist.“ Wenn ich seinen Anblick noch weiter ertragen muss, werde ich verrückt. Ich will ihn loswerden, so schnell es geht. Diese Blicke, die er mir zuwirft und die mir nur allzu deutlich sagen, wie sehr ich ihn verletzt habe, machen mich allmählich sogar wütend. Denkt er nur an sich selbst? Ich wurde schließlich auch verletzt und ich habe eine Menge mehr zu verlieren als er. Ich bin diejenige mit der festen Beziehung, ich bin diejenige, deren Leben mit der Geburt des Kindes völlig umgekrempelt werden wird. Was hat er schon verloren? Sein Herz? Dass ich nicht lache. Er findet es bei der Nächsten wieder!

 

„Ich fahre dich.“ Er springt von seinem Stuhl und wartet auf mich, während ich um den Schreibtisch laufe.

 

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Wir haben ein Dienstfahrzeug, das ich nutzen werde“, weise ich seine Hilfe zurück. Im gleichen Moment höre ich, wie Oz sich räuspert. „Sei mir nicht böse, Tara, aber ich muss gleich los nach LA und brauche das Auto. Ich hatte bereits Bescheid gesagt deswegen.“

 

‚Verflucht!’ „Das habe ich ganz vergessen. Ja… klar, du hattest es gesagt.“ 

 

„Also fährst du doch mit mir?“, grinst mich Angel jetzt frech an und ich verspüre nicht übel Lust, ihm das Ohr lang zu ziehen, als Strafe für seine Vorwitzigkeit. 

 

„Sieht so aus“, grummle ich stattdessen leise und folge ihm aus dem Büro hinaus zu seinem Auto. Wie es nun mal seine Art ist, hält er mir gentlemanlike die Beifahrertür auf. Während ich mich winde, um ihn ja nicht zu berühren, steigt mir sein Duft in die Nase. Sofort schließe ich die Augen um zu verbergen, welche Erinnerungen dadurch augenblicklich in meinem Geist hochsteigen. Ich sehe ihn wieder vor mir, wie er mich zärtlich küsst, auf die Nasenspitze, die Augenlider, die Wangen… meinen Mund. Mit den Bildern setzt auch wieder dieses Sehnen ein, dieses Ziehen in meiner Magengegend, gegen das ich mich doch schon seit Wochen so vehement wehre. Warum kann ich nicht stärker sein, warum kann ich unsere Vergangenheit nicht als das abtun, was sie nun mal war? Eine kleine Affäre, ohne Gefühle und ein Riesenfehler!

 

Während ich in meiner Grübelei versinke, nimmt Angel auf der Fahrerseite platz, startet den Wagen und lenkt ihn in einer ruhige, fast schon gemächlichen Art in den Stadtverkehr von Sunnydale. Eine Weile bricht keiner von uns das Schweigen. Scheinbar hängen wir beide unseren eigenen kleinen Dämonen nach und versuchen, sie mit uns auszufechten, doch ohne ein Ergebnis. Und dieses Fehlen jeglicher Lösung auf alle Fragen, die ich mir selbst stelle, ist wohl auch der Grund, warum die Stille zwischen uns von mir unterbrochen wird. 

 

„Hast du mich gesucht?“, frage ich ohne Umschweife und drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite, um in seinem Mienenspiel vielleicht etwas zu erkennen, was er nicht zugeben würde. 

 

Er richtet kurz den Blick auf mich, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Straße lenkte. „Nein. Wie kommst du darauf? Du hast mir mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, was ich für dich bin!“ 

 

Der Ton in seiner Stimme klingt irgendwie bitter, stelle ich fest. „Ach, und dass du urplötzlich in Sunnydale auftauchst und bei der Polizei arbeitest, die für unseren Bezirk zuständig ist, ist natürlich reiner Zufall?“, hake ich sofort nach. 

 

„Ja, so ist es. Ich wusste nicht, dass du von hier bist. Ich war heute Morgen genauso überrascht wie du, als ich in dein Büro kam und dich erkannte“, erwidert er. 

 

„Wie kommt es dann, dass wir uns vorher noch nie begegnet sind?“ So schnell lasse ich ihn nicht vom Haken.

 

„Ich bin vor zwei Wochen hierher versetzt worden. Vorher war ich auf der Westbridge-Wache, zuständig für den nördlichen Bezirk. Nach meiner Beförderung habe ich jetzt den Südbezirk übernommen.“ Erneut wirft er einen Blick im meine Richtung. „Glaub mir, wenn ich es gewusst hätte…“ Er beendet seinen Satz nicht. So etwas hasse ich, Anspielungen machen, ohne eine richtige Aussage zu treffen. Bedeutet das nun, wenn er es gewusst hätte, hätte er der Versetzung nie zugestimmt oder dass er dann schon viel früher aufgetaucht wäre? Beide Varianten gefallen mir nicht wirklich, wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke. 

 

„Beförderung?“

 

„Ja, ich bin zum Leiter des Sunnydale South Police Department befördert worden“, gibt er nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme zu. 

 

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch“, presse ich mehr aus Höflichkeit, als dass ich es ihm gönnen würde, zwischen meinen Lippen hervor. „Du hast nie erwähnt, dass du Polizist bist.“

 

„Du hast nie gefragt“, antwortete er prompt.

 

„Wie dem auch sei… es ist merkwürdig“, beharre ich weiterhin stur auf meinen Standpunkt. 

 

„Das Leben besteht aus vielen merkwürdigen Zufällen, du musst dir nichts dabei denken.“ Jetzt klingt er irgendwie genervt. Soll er doch. Warum soll ich nur diejenige sein, die jede Sekunde ihre Nerven verliert? Es gibt mir sogar ein gutes Gefühl, wenn ich weiß, es geht ihm nicht anders. Ein richtig gutes Gefühl, wenn ich ehrlich bin. 

 

„Was hat es nun auf sich mit Kevin und seiner Mutter?“, wechselt er auf einmal das Thema und mir ist das gar nicht mal so unrecht. Meine Arbeit ist ein Bereich, in dem ich mich auskenne, ein sicherer Ort und vor allem neutral. Dabei muss ich mir nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, warum mir, seit ich neben ihm sitze, abwechselnd heiß und kalt wird und mein dummer Körper auf ihn reagiert, als wäre er ein Magnet und ich das Eisen. 

 

„Kevins Mutter kam vor ungefähr einem Jahr zu uns und bat um Hilfe. Ihr Mann ist ein Alkoholiker und prügelte sie regelmäßig. Du kennst das Spielchen sicher. Sie ertrug es, gab auf der Arbeit an, gegen die Tür gerannt zu sein, trug Sonnenbrillen, anstatt ihn anzuzeigen. Doch dann vergriff sich ihr Mann an Kevin und das war zuviel für sie. Noch am selben Tag half ich ihr, ins Frauenhaus umzuziehen. Dort blieb sie solange, bis ich eine entsprechende Wohnung gefunden hatte. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie er sie gefunden hat. Ihm wurde der Aufenthaltsort seiner Familie natürlich nie preisgegeben und er stand einige Male tobend bei uns im Büro. Ich habe versucht, ihn zu einer Therapie zu überreden. Aber wie so viele, sieht er noch nicht einmal ein, Alkoholiker zu sein.“ Ein Seufzen entweicht mir. „Ich werde Kevin heute Nacht als Übergangslösung in ein Heim geben. Es ist bereits zu spät, noch eine Pflegefamilie zu finden. Aber ich denke, spätestens Morgen habe ich eine gefunden, wo er so lange bleiben kann, bis seine Mutter wieder gesund ist.“

 

„Bist du noch mit ihm zusammen?“ 

 

Seine Frage kommt aus dem Nichts und trifft mich völlig unvorbereitet. Er hat mich in Sicherheit gewiegt, nur um dann gnadenlos zuzuschlagen. Ich lasse den Kopf sinken und schaue auf meine verkrampften Hände in meinem Schoß und schnappe panisch nach Luft. „Ich…ich… ich …“ Dieses Stottern, ich hasse es. Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken sammeln. 

 

„Tara. Sieh mich an.“ Er legt seine Hand unter mein Kinn und zwingt mich, nach oben zu sehen. Nach oben in seine Augen. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie er das Auto geparkt hat, ehrlich gesagt, nehme ich gar nichts mehr wahr, nur seine Berührung an meinen Kinn und den Blick, mit dem er mein Gesicht absucht, ja, ich spüre regelrecht, wie er durch meine mühsam aufrechterhaltene Fassade schaut, die ich nicht fähig bin noch länger zu halten. Erneut hole ich Luft, um ihm zu sagen, dass er mich nicht anfassen soll, dass er weggehen soll, aber ich schaffe es nicht, wegen diesem verdammten Stottern. „Ich … ich … i… ich ….“ Ich bekomme keine Luft. Was soll ich denn machen? Ich ersticke…

 

„Tara, beruhige dich. Schschh…“, versucht er, auf mich einzureden. Ich fühle die Panik immer größer werden. 

 

Er soll mich loslassen, ich muss ihm das sagen, er soll mich nicht so ansehen. „…ich… ich…“ Ich bekomme kein Wort heraus, ich fühle mich als sei ich in mir selbst gefangen. Am liebsten will ich schreien, aber nicht einmal das lässt dieses verdammte Stottern zu. Jetzt spüre ich auch noch Tränen … nein, ich will nicht weinen, nicht jetzt, nicht vor IHM!

 

„Oh nein, bitte… weine nicht, mo Bláithín…“ Er zieht mich in seine Arme, ganz nah an seine warme Brust und ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in seiner weichen Halsbeuge. Oh Göttin, es ist so gut, von ihm gehalten zu werden. Es tut so gut. Es ist, als ob ich nach langer Suche endlich zu Hause bin. Ich atme tief seinen Duft, der so intensiv ist an dieser Stelle, ein und ich drücke mich noch enger an ihn, ich will seine Körperwärme durch meine Kleidung spüren, ich will jeden Zentimeter meiner Haut von ihm erwärmen lassen. Ich will mich wieder fühlen wie in dieser Nacht, geborgen und beschützt und aufgehoben. Ich will mich fallen und von ihm auffangen lassen. Alle Sorgen, alle Grübeleien der letzten Wochen und Monate brechen auf einmal aus mir heraus und ich beginne zu weinen, wie ich es noch nie getan habe. Er flüstert leise Worte in mein Ohr, die ich nicht verstehe, weil ich so laut jammere, weil mein eigenes Schreien alles andere überdeckt, aber ich spüre die Vibration in meinem Körper und beruhige mich. Seine Hände streicheln immer wieder über mein Haar, meinen Rücken. Er ist so unendlich zärtlich. Nach allem, was ich ihm angetan habe, was ich ihm gesagt habe… das er nur ein Ausrutscher war… nach all dem ist er noch immer fähig, mich so einfühlsam zu liebkosen. Ich an seiner Stelle würde mich hassen, aber er? 

 

Langsam versiegen meine Tränen und mein Denken setzt mehr und mehr ein. Und die Scham. Wie hatte ich mich nur so gehen lassen können? Ich winde mich, versuche mich von ihm zu lösen. Mein Gesicht brennt, so rot scheint es zu sein.

 

„Nicht… Tara, verschließe dich nicht wieder vor mir. Bitte… bitte, ich habe dich so vermisst, jeden Tag, jede Sekunde… bitte.“ Jetzt verstehe ich, was er sagt und ich kann es nicht glauben. Wieso hasst er mich nicht? Das wäre doch die natürlichste aller Reaktionen oder? 

 

„Wie… wie…“ Ich schlucke und hole erneut Luft. „Wieso fühlst du so für mich? Wir kennen uns doch kaum.“ Ohne mir dessen bewusst zu sein, was ich tue, lege ich meine Hand an seine Wange und streiche mit dem Daumen über die Konturen seiner Lippen. Meine Augen verfolgen seinen Weg und studiere jede kleinste Falte und Pore, um sie mir für immer einzuprägen. „Wieso hasst du mich nicht?“, flüstere ich erstickt.

 

„Weil ich dich liebe.“

 

 

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

„D.. das… kann nicht…“ Ich verschlucke den Rest meiner Worte und starre ihn an. Mein Atem geht stockend, beruhigt sich dann aber zusehends. Letztlich atme ich wieder leise und normal. Natürlich bin ich mir nur allzu deutlich darüber im Klaren, dass dieses fürchterliche Stottern sofort wieder einsetzt, sobald ich es wage, Worte zu formulieren. Denn ehe ich meine Gedanken laut ausspreche, überwältigen mich all diese tausend Gefühle, die momentan in meinem Innern toben. Dessen bin ich mir absolut sicher. Genauso sicher, wie ich weiß, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr hier bleiben kann. Ich kann einfach nicht, es ist alles zu viel. Seine Augen, die Aussage, die er so eben getroffen hat… 

 

„Ich kann nicht.“ Mir wird erst bewusst, dass ich laut gesprochen habe, als die letzte Silbe mein Ohr erreicht. Fahrig suche ich nach dem Türöffner, drücke ihn herab, stürze aus dem Auto und beginne zu rennen. Sein Rufen hallt in meinem Kopf, ich höre seine Schritte, als er die Verfolgung aufnimmt, doch ich will nicht reagieren, ich will nicht anhalten, ich will laufen, so schnell ich kann, so schnell wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Ich flüchte und lasse einfach alles hinter mir. Angel, Willow, das Baby… und mit ihnen all meine Probleme, Gefühle und Ängste. Ich konzentriere mich nur auf eines, einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen, immer schneller ohne Ziel und Richtung. Längst bin ich ihm davongelaufen, ich spüre den Wind kalt in meinem Gesicht, denn meine empfindliche Haut ist noch immer feucht von den Tränen, die ich in Angels Armen vergossen habe. Aus einem mir nicht bekannten Grund empfinde ich diese Kälte als tröstlich. Es ist wie ein Streicheln, ein kleiner Trost, ein Beistand. Und ich brauche noch viel mehr Anteilnahme und versuche, sie zu erhalten, indem ich mich weiter verausgabe, noch schneller rennen, um dieses Element intensiver zu spüren und den Schmerz lindern zu lassen. 

 

Den Schmerz, den ich dadurch kurzzeitig verdrängen konnte. Doch allmählich lassen meine Körperkräfte nach, die körperliche Anstrengung fordert ihr Recht. Ich ringe um Atem, ziehe immer hektischer und tiefer den Sauerstoff in meine Lungen. Seitenstechen setzt ein und ich stolpere kurz über einen Stein. Ich kann mich noch im Laufen abfangen und renne weiter. Je mehr ich um Sauerstoff ringe, umso schlimmer wird das Seitenstechen und ich automatisch immer langsamer. Ich kämpfe noch. Einen Fuß vor den anderen. Nicht denken. Laufen. Einfach laufen. Ich ringe mich Meter für Meter weiter, bis ein Krampf mich doch dazu zwingt stehen zu bleiben.

 

Ich schreie, humpele zur nächsten Parkbank und massiere mir die Wade. Als die Verkrampfung nachlässt, richte ich mich erschöpft auf, lasse mich gegen die Lehne der Parkbank sinken und schließe die Augen. Und da ist er wieder. Der unsägliche Schmerz in meinem Inneren, der mich schier zerreißen will. Ich versuche, ihn zu ignorieren und lasse meine Gedanken wandern, hin zu der Szene mit Angel im Auto. Im ersten Moment empfand ich Glück, als er die drei magischen Worte sagte, nur ganz kurz, dann setzte der Schock ein. Aber im ersten Augenblick war da Glück in mir. Pures reines Glück. Ganz eindeutig. Und dafür fühle ich mich jetzt schuldig. So etwas darf ich nicht empfinden. Nicht bei ihm. Das ist nicht richtig. 

 

Ich öffne erneut meine Augen. Zum ersten Mal nehme ich meine Umgebung wahr und muss plötzlich grinsen. Ich bin weit gekommen, bis in den Sunnydaler Stadtpark. Vor mir ist der Sandspielplatz und neben mir sitzt eine junge farbige Frau, die krampfhaft versucht, mich nicht anzustarren, doch ihre Neugier scheint zu groß zu sein. Sie wird mich wohl beim Laufen beobachtet haben und sich jetzt fragen, warum ich wie eine Irre gerannt bin, um mich dann vor Schmerz schreiend neben sie zu setzen. In kurzen Abständen wirft sie mir immer wieder wissensdurstige Blicke zu. 

 

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie erschreckt habe“, entschuldige ich mich bei ihr. 

 

Sofort fährt ihr Kopf in meine Richtung und sie lächelt erleichtert. „Oh, haben Sie nicht, keine Angst. Ich war nur… verwirrt. Geht es Ihnen jetzt wieder gut? Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?“

 

„Nein, ich glaube, mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen“, seufze ich auf, für meine Verhältnisse äußerst theatralisch. 

 

„So schlimm?“, hakt sie leise nach. 

 

„Noch viel schlimmer.“ Und nur die Göttin allein weiß, was mit mir los ist, aber auf einmal überkommt mich dieser unheimliche Drang, dieser Fremden alles zu erzählen. Bis ins kleinste Detail. Bin ich noch zu retten? Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich verheimliche seit Monaten alles vor Willow. Buffy, die mir noch vor zwei Stunden ihre Hilfe anbot, hatte ich mich ebenso verweigert, wie Angel, dem ich noch nicht einmal etwas von unserem Baby erzählte. Und jetzt sitze ich hier und berichte einer wildfremden, wenn auch äußerst sympathisch aussehenden Person, mein intimstes Privatleben. Ich bin wirklich nicht mehr zu retten. 

 

„… und dann schnürte es mir den Hals zu und mein einziger Gedanke war Flucht. Was ich dann auch tat. Ich rannte und rannte… bis ich hier landete und … Oh je, Sie mit meinen Sorgen belästige“, ende ich meinen Monolog. Die Schwarzhaarige neben mir hat die ganze Zeit einfach zugehört, fasziniert, wenn ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck richtig deute und gleichzeitig einfühlsam. Ihre braunen Augen schauen mich milde und tröstend an und erinnern mich an irgendjemanden. Braune Augen scheinen überhaupt eine verwirrende Magie auf mich auszuüben…

 

„Ich kann wirklich gut verstehen, wie schrecklich das alles für Sie ist. Auf der einen Seite haben Sie sich, moralisch gesehen, eine ungeheure Schuld aufgeladen und auf der anderen Seite sind Sie doch nur ihrem Herzen gefolgt und können daran nichts Schlechtes erkennen“, durchbricht sie die Stille, die auf meine Geschichte folgt. Und irgendwie berühren mich ihre Worte ungeheuer. Genaugenommen ein Satz: ‚Doch nur ihrem Herzen gefolgt…’ 

 

Bin ich das? ‚Hör auf dein Herz!’ Die Worte der Mamboo hallen wieder in meinem Kopf… der Satz der Fremden war so ähnlich. 

 

„Bin ich tatsächlich meinem Herzen gefolgt? Bisher habe ich das angenommen“, sage ich leise, mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihr. 

 

„Vielleicht nicht in allen Entscheidungen.“ 

 

Ich reiße überrascht meinen Kopf in die Höhe. „Wie meinen Sie das?“ Ein freundliches beruhigendes Lächeln erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht und sie hebt ihre Hand. 

 

„Nach allem, was Sie erzählt haben… Ich glaube, Sie lieben Willow, aber nicht mehr so sehr wie man eine Geliebte liebt, sondern eher wie eine Seelenverwandte, eine Freundin. Und als Sie sich entschieden haben, bei ihr zu bleiben, da war dies keine Entscheidung des Herzens, sondern des Verstandes. Zumindest interpretiere ich so Ihre Erzählung. Es kann natürlich sein, dass ich mich irre. Sehen Sie es mir bitte nach.“ 

 

„Ich…“ Ich schlucke meine nächsten Worte hinab. Natürlich will ich leugnen, ihr klar machen, dass Willow nicht einfach nur eine Freundin ist, sondern mehr, viel mehr. Soviel mehr, dass meine Entscheidung eben doch aus dem Herzen kam… damals in New Orleans. Aber die Worte kommen nicht über meine Lippen. Stattdessen starre ich auf meine im Schoß verkrampften Hände und beginne zu grübeln. 

 

„Was wollen Sie jetzt unternehmen?“, unterbricht die junge Frau meine Gedanken. 

 

Ich reiße meinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und schaue sie an, als könnte ich von ihrem Gesicht irgendeine Lösung ablesen. „Ich weiß es nicht“, flüstere ich leise. 

 

„Ich kann nicht viel sagen, ich kenne Sie ja gar nicht. Aber ich glaube, Sie sind jetzt an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem es nicht mehr weitergeht ohne eine Entscheidung“, sprach sie weiter. „Man kann sich nicht immer dahin treiben lassen, wohin der Wind weht, denn irgendwann kommt eine Kreuzung, die uns dazu zwingt, entweder nach links oder nach rechts zu gehen. Manchmal nimmt man den falschen Weg, aber das ist nicht wichtig, denn das Einzige, was zählt ist, dass man sich entschieden hat. Was danach folgt, ist längst eine ganz andere Situation, die uns neue Entscheidungen abverlangt… ein neuer Weg. Verstehen Sie, was ich damit sagen will?“ 

 

„So ungefähr…“, murmle ich. „Erst erinnerte es mich etwas an diesen ‚Der Weg ist das Ziel’ – Spruch…“

 

„Ja, genau. Ein Weg ist nie gerade, er hat immer Kurven, es gibt Abkürzungen und Kreuzungen…“, erklärt sie weiter. „…und wenn man darauf läuft, darf man das Ziel nie aus den Augen verlieren, um nicht vom Pfad abzukommen. Aber wenn es dann doch mal passiert, ist es auch nicht schlimm, weil noch andere Straßen zum Ziel gebaut worden sind.“ Jetzt lacht sie auf. „Es tut mir Leid, ich höre mich an wie Mutter Teresa. Vergessen Sie mein hochgestochenes Gelaber. Was ich sagen wollte ist: Hören Sie auf Ihr Herz. WIRKLICH auf Ihr Herz. Lassen Sie die alten, vielleicht falschen Entscheidungen hinter sich und betreten Sie die neue Straße.“

 

„Die Straße, die auf Umwegen zum Ziel führt?“, hake ich nach.

 

„Ja“, lacht sie. „Denn ich glaube, Sie haben den direkten Weg längst hinter sich gelassen.“

 

„Das kann schon sein“, murmle ich leise, mehr zu mir selbst als das ich will, dass sie es hört. „Ich… ich danke Ihnen.“ 

 

„Hey, kein Problem… gern geschehen“, lacht sie mich erneut an. 

 

Plötzlich dringt Kinderweinen vom Sandkasten zu uns herüber und ihre Miene verändert sich schlagartig. Besorgt wölbt sie ihre Stirn und schaut zu den bisher friedlich spielenden Kindern. Im nächsten Moment springt sie auch schon auf und eilt auf einen vielleicht zweijährigen weinenden Jungen zu, der auf dem Bauch im Sand liegt. Sie hilft ihm hoch, nimmt ihn tröstend in den Arm und untersucht ihn dabei unauffällig nach Verletzungen. Ich sehe ihr noch eine Weile zu, wie sie mit einem Taschentuch das dreckige Gesicht des kleinen Jungen säubert und ihn immer wieder tröstend umarmt, dann stehe ich auf und gehe davon. 

 

Es ist eigentlich nicht meine Art, mich einfach so davonzustehlen. Andererseits, in den letzten Wochen habe ich so vieles getan, was eigentlich nicht zu mir passt, dass es darauf nun auch nicht mehr ankommt. Früher wäre es auch undenkbar gewesen, mich einer Fremden anzuvertrauen und heute scheint es genau das Richtige gewesen zu sein. Denn ich fühle mich besser. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich weniger verwirrt bin, aber ich bin ruhiger. 

 

Gelassen wie schon lange nicht mehr, schlendere ich nun zum Parkausgang und mache mich zu Fuß auf den Weg zur Polizeiwache. Immerhin bin ich im Dienst und dort befindet sich ein kleiner Junge, den ich weiß Gott schon zu lange habe warten lassen. Trotzdem beeile ich mich nicht wirklich. Noch immer muss ich über mein Gespräch mit der jungen Frau nachdenken. 

 

Hatte sie vielleicht Recht? Hatte ich mich zu sehr von meinem Verstand oder gar meiner Bequemlichkeit leiten lassen als von meinem Herzen? Bin ich darum so unglücklich? Konnte es etwa sein, dass ich mir selbst eingeredet habe, bei Willow bleiben zu müssen, nur weil ich das Risiko, eine neue Beziehung aufbauen zu müssen, nicht eingehen wollte? Weil sich bei Willow und mir solch eine bedächtige Gewohnheit eingeschlichen hat, die ich mit Angel erst noch aufbauen müsste?

 

Langsam komme ich auf die Hauptstraße von Sunnydale und gleich werde ich an der Magic Box vorbeischlendern; Willows Geschäft. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte ich bei dem Gedanken, dass Willow nicht allzu weit entfernt ist, Tausende von Schmetterlingen im Bauch gehabt. Jetzt verspüre ich nicht mal ein Kribbeln. Keine Vorfreude, ja, ich habe nicht mal das Bedürfnis, noch schnell einen kleinen Abstecher in den Laden zu machen und mir einen Kuss von ihren Lippen zu stehlen. Auf der anderen Seite, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, gleich Angel auf der Wache zu begegnen.... Uuuhhh Pudding in den Knien ist nicht annähernd die Beschreibung dessen, was ich dabei empfinde. Dabei kenne ich ihn nicht. Aber egal wie oft ich mir einrede, niemanden lieben zu können, den ich überhaupt nicht kenne und Willow meine Liebe viel mehr verdient, meine Körperreaktionen lassen sich davon nicht beeinflussen. Sie machen einfach, was sie wollen und dank der Fremden bin ich plötzlich dazu in der Lage, das auch wahrzunehmen, es als Zeichen zu deuten und zu verstehen. Es ist, als hätte sie mir die Augen geöffnet, das Herz und den Verstand und das nur, indem sie mir zugehört und ein paar schlaue Dinge gesagt hatte. 

 

Jetzt bin ich auf Ladenhöhe. Durch das Schaufenster kann ich Willow erkennen, die eine Kundin bedient. Nett, freundlich und irgendwie wuselig wie immer scheint sie mit der Brünetten ein angeregtes Gespräch zu führen. Sie ist so vertieft, dass sie den Schatten, den ich werfe, gar nicht wahrnimmt. Sie strahlt geradezu. Mir kommt der Gedanke, dass die andere vielleicht gar keine Kundin ist. Wie gern würde ich der Unterhaltung jetzt lauschen können. 

 

Willows ganzes Verhalten ist aufgedrehter als sonst. Ich meine, so eine Grundzappeligkeit ist bei Willow stets vorhanden. Sie ist jemand, der es selten schafft, ruhig sitzen zu bleiben, sie muss ständig etwas machen. Aber jetzt scheint mir diese Unruhe größer zu sein oder besser gesagt anders. Ich schlage entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, um den kleinen Schrei, der in mir aufsteigt, zu dämpfen. 

 

Was ist, wenn Willow sich verliebt hat? In eine andere? Würde das nicht alle Probleme auf einmal lösen? Nein, warte, wie fühle ich mich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Willow jemand andern haben könnte? 

 

Ich drehe mich um und lege nun meinerseits die Stirn in Falten. Was fühle ich bei dem Gedanken? Bin ich eifersüchtig? Verletzt? Gekränkt? Zumindest sollte ich all das sein. Aber alles, was ich fühle, ist Freude für Willow, Erleichterung und Glück. Und endlich gestehe ich mir auch ein warum. 

 

Oh Göttin, ich bin verliebt und ich Dussel habe es die ganze Zeit verdrängt. Es ist doch kein Wunder, dass ich seit Monaten darbe und mein Schicksal verfluche. Aber jetzt… auf einmal kann ich mir eingestehen, was ich empfinde, ohne schlechtes Gewissen. Vielleicht bilde ich es mir nur ein und Willow ist nur nett zu ihrer Kundin, aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr, denn ich habe eine Entscheidung gefällt. Und plötzlich fühle ich mich leicht und glücklich und… ja, ich fühle mich frei. So frei, dass ich augenblicklich von meinem Schlendern in einen Laufschritt falle und ein paar Meter weiter wirklich renne. Genauso schnell wie vorhin, aber diesmal bin ich nicht auf der Flucht, diesmal habe ich ein Ziel. Und ich kenne den direkten Weg dorthin. 

 

****************

 

Ich habe das Polizeirevier kaum betreten, als auch schon Angel auf mich zustürzt. Er sieht schlecht aus oder halt, das ist nicht die richtige Bezeichnung. Man könnte meinen, er sieht schlecht aus, also für seine Verhältnisse, aber eigentlich kann diesen schönen Mann ja nichts entstellen. Er wirkt ungeheuer besorgt und zerknirscht auf mich und das wiederum macht ihn wahnsinnig sexy. Herrgott, ich bin wirklich schlimm. Aber jetzt, wo mir klar ist, wie vernarrt ich eigentlich in diesen Mann bin… was soll mich zurückhalten, ihm vollkommen zu verfallen, wenn er mich so ansieht wie jetzt?

 

„Tara… ich hab mir… Komm mit!“ Er nimmt mich am Arm und zieht mich in irgendeinen Raum. Als die Tür hinter uns zufällt, erkenne ich, dass es wohl ein Vernehmungszimmer ist. Außer drei Stühlen und einem Holztisch befindet sich nichts in der grau gestrichenen Räumlichkeit. Eine Glühbirne an der Decke spendet fahles Licht und in der rechten Wand ist ein großes verspiegeltes Fenster eingelassen, durch das man von der anderen Seite den Verhafteten beobachten kann, ohne dass er davon etwas mitbekommt. Ein Frösteln überläuft mich, so kalt wirkt hier drinnen alles auf mich. 

 

„Wie konntest du mir das antun und einfach davonlaufen?“, schimpft er und fährt sich dabei fahrig durchs Haar. Er geht vor mir auf und ab und gestikuliert wild mit seinen Händen. Ich glaube, er würde gern noch viel mehr sagen, aber er weiß nicht wie. Scheinbar liegt ihm ein ganzer Roman auf der Zunge und wahrscheinlich auch ein paar Flüche, weil ich aus dem Auto gestürzt bin und … verdammt, er sieht so süß dabei aus. Ich könnte hier schmelzen. Er ist wirklich einfach nur Zucker. Meine Knie sind weich und ich zittere am ganzen Körper, aber bestimmt nicht, weil ich Angst vor ihm habe oder gar ein schlechtes Gewissen. Im Gegenteil, am liebsten würde ich noch etwas Salz in die Wunde reiben, damit er auf volle Touren läuft und ich mich dann an seinem Anblick ergötzen kann. 

 

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken“, murmle ich gespielt zerknirscht. 

 

Er erstarrt und blickt mich eine Weile an. „Nein.“ Er tritt näher an mich heran. „Nein, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich bin ein Idiot. Ich weiß, ich hab dich überrumpelt mit meinem Geständnis und das tut mir Leid. Du hast mir mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, wie du für mich empfindest und ich sollte lernen, das zu akzeptieren…“ Er klingt so verzweifelt. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hebe ich meine Hand an seine Wange. Ein paar Bartstoppeln kratzen auf meiner Handinnenfläche, als ich ihn zärtlich streichle. 

 

„Weißt du… ich bin ein Sturkopf“, murmle ich leise. „Ich bin stur und dickköpfig und manchmal sehr dumm. Ich schmiede ständig Pläne über meine Zukunft oder darüber, wie ich Dinge erledigen will und wenn dann etwas von der Norm abweicht, komme ich damit nicht klar und wehre mich mit allem, was ich bin und habe, dagegen. Manchmal wider bessere Vernunft.“ Mein Daumen streicht langsam über seine Unterlippe. So zart. Wie hypnotisiert starre ich darauf. „Du hast nicht in meinen Plan vom Leben gepasst. Von Anfang an nicht. Aber ich habe so das Gefühl, du bist auch unheimlich stur“, grinse ich schief und bemerke, wie er sofort scharf den Atem einzieht. 

 

Ein hoffnungsvoller Ausdruck legt sich auf seine Züge und ich trete näher an ihn heran, bis ich ihn fühle. Ihn, seine Körperwärme durch unsere Kleidung, seine harten Muskeln. Ich kann seinen Eigengeruch riechen und schließe genießerisch die Augen. In irgendeinem Magazin habe ich mal gelesen, dass wir Menschen noch immer wie Tiere mehr nach dem Geruchsinn unsere Partner auswählen als nach dem Aussehen. Bei Angel stimmt einfach alles, Aussehen und Körpergeruch. Sein Gesicht kann ich beschreiben, aber was ich wahrnehme, wenn ich an ihm rieche? Da ist irgendein teures Aftershave, ganz klar, aber auch noch etwas anderes, viel intimer. Es lässt sich nicht beschreiben, obwohl es für mich fast greifbar ist und mich an unsere gemeinsame Nacht erinnert. Etwas, was die Luft im Hotelzimmer dominiert hat, als wir uns liebten, als er schwitzte. Es ist animalisch, magisch, anziehend... berauschend. 

 

„Tara“, flüstert er heiser, flehend und ich lege meine Hände um seinen Kopf und ziehe ihn zu mir herab. Als seine Lippen auf die meinen treffen, seufze ich zufrieden auf. Ich bin zu Hause. Endlich. 

 

*********************

 

Ich bin so verrucht. Unglaublich verrucht und verdorben. Dort draußen sitzt ein kleiner Junge, der ein Trauma hinter sich hat und endlich in ein warmes Bett müsste und ich sollte endlich ein klärendes Gespräch mit meiner Freundin führen, um nicht das Gefühl zu haben, der Mann zwischen meinen Beinen und das, was er gerade mit mir macht, sei verboten. Aber vielleicht hat genau das so seinen Reiz. Gesprochen haben wir nicht viel. Es kam einfach so über uns. Wir küssten uns immer intensiver, seine Hände wanderten über meinen Körper und kaum, dass ich wusste, wie mir geschah, drückte er mich gegen die Stahltür in meinem Rücken. Ich legte ganz selbstverständlich die Beine um seine Hüften und er … er stieß vor und nahm mich. Und ich ließ es zu. Nahm ihn in mir auf, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Göttin, ich genieße es gerade eben in diesem Moment noch. Jedes Seufzen von ihm, jedes Stöhnen hinterlässt eine Gänsehaut bei mir. Ich gebe mich ihm bedingungslos hin. Jedes Mal, wenn er in mich stößt, könnte ich weinen vor Glück und Lust und ich komme schneller als ich wollte dem kleinen Tod immer näher. Ich kralle meine Hände in seinen Rücken, als es soweit ist und keusche seinen Namen. Immer wieder, als sei er ein Mantra. Ihn scheint dies völlig zu überfordern, denn mit einem letzten Aufbegehren, treibt er sich noch einmal tief in mich, erreicht den Gipfel der Lust und ergießt sich in mir. 

 

Völlig verausgabt lasse ich die Stirn auf seine Schulter sinken. Gemeinsam, noch immer intim verbunden, ringen wir nach Atem. Seine Hände halten mich weiter an meinem Po, sein Körper drückt mich gegen die Tür, damit ich nicht falle. Ich gehöre ihm. Vollkommen. Bin ihm mit Leib und Seele ausgeliefert. Wäre es mir nicht kurz vorher bewusst geworden, so würde ich es jetzt mit Sicherheit wissen. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr. 

 

Ich hebe meinen Kopf und mein Blick fällt auf das verspiegelte Fenster. „Oh Gott… Angel… weiß jemand, dass wir hier drin sind?“

 

 

“Huh?” Er schwebt noch immer in unendlich weit entfernten Sphären, die die Menschheit bisher nicht betreten hat. 

 

„Komm zu dir“, sage ich zischend und schlage ihm gegen die Schulter. Ungeduldig beginne ich zu zappeln. „Das Fenster! Angel… verdammt… lass mich runter!“ 

 

Perplex lässt er die Hände sinken. Sobald meine Füße wieder festen Boden unter sich haben, beginne ich, hektisch meine Kleidung zu richten. „Das Fenster…“, kreische ich panisch. Allein die Vorstellung, fremde Leute hätten uns bei dem, was wir gerade getan haben, beobachtet, lässt mich hysterisch werden. Wie peinlich und erniedrigend ist das denn bitte?

 

Angel reagiert endlich und schaut zum Fenster und wieder zurück. „Beruhige dich. Es ist nicht einfach so einsehbar. Dahinter befindet sich ein abgeschlossener Raum, dessen Schlüssel ich einstecken habe.“

 

„Oh… ja, ähm, dann ist ja gut“, atme ich erleichtert auf. „Aber… Angel, hör zu, ich muss mich jetzt endlich um meine Arbeit kümmern.“

 

„Tara, bitte nicht.“ Sein Tonfall ist so verletzt und ängstlich, dass ich ihn verwirrt anschaue. „Bitte lauf nicht wieder davon. Wir müssen endlich miteinander sprechen…“

 

„Ja. Das werden wir auch. Versprochen. Aber vorher muss ich mich um Kevin kümmern und hinterher um Willow… und dann … dann habe ich dir ne ganze Menge mehr zu erzählen als du vielleicht wissen willst“, schließe ich erschöpft meine Rede.

 

Angel wölbt fragend seine Stirn: „Wie meinst du das?“

 

„Später… nicht jetzt. Ich muss mich echt um Kevin kümmern und ihn ins Heim bringen.“

 

„Ich fahre euch.“

 

**********

 

Das Gespräch mit Willow verläuft völlig anders, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Als ich die Magic- Box betrete, schaut sie auf, lächelt mich kurz an und sagt: „Ich sehe, du bist endlich bereit.“ 

 

Vollkommen überrumpelt bleibe ich wie erstarrt an Ort und Stelle stehen. „Ich schließe schnell den Laden, dann können wir in Ruhe einen Tee trinken und alles besprechen“, spricht sie weiter und ist schon auf dem Weg an mir vorbei, um die Ladentür zu verschließen. 

 

Wenig später sitzen wir, beide eine dampfende Tasse Honig-Jasmin-Tee zwischen den Händen, am runden Holztisch der Magic Box und sehen uns an. Keiner scheint so recht zu wissen, wo er beginnen soll. Letztendlich räuspert sich meine rothaarige Freundin. 

 

„Ich spüre schon seit längerem, dass zwischen uns nicht mehr alles stimmt. Genaugenommen seit unserem Urlaub. Und ich weiß, dass du schwanger bist.“

 

Erschrocken ziehe ich den Atem ein. „Willow…“ Doch sie hebt die Hand und unterbricht mich. „Nein. Lass mich sagen, was ich loswerden muss und dann höre ich dir zu.“

 

„Okay.“ Ich schließe kurz meine Augen und versuche mich mit Atemübungen zu beruhigen. 

 

„Sieh mal, Tara, wir haben seitdem nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen. Ich habe mir lange Vorwürfe gemacht. Ich habe hin - und herüberlegt, ob ich etwas falsch gemacht habe. Oder ob du vielleicht böse auf mich bist, weil unser Urlaub so anders verlaufen ist alser sollte. Nein, bitte, lass mich aussprechen.“ Erneut stoppt sie meinen Einwurf mit dem Heben ihrer Hand. „Bis mir auffiel, dass du deine Periode nicht mehr bekommst. Sonst hatten wir sie meistens gemeinsam… Und glaub nicht, ich wäre so blöd deine morgendliche Übelkeit nicht zu bemerken. Zuerst habe ich mich miserabel gefühlt. Du hast mich betrogen und dieses Gefühl in mir drin, dieses Wissen, hintergangen worden zu sein… das war scheußlich. Am liebsten hätte ich dir alles ins Gesicht geschrieen oder mich irgendwie gerächt. Stattdessen habe ich gar nichts gemacht. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum. Später dachte ich dann, dass du noch immer bei mir bist, sei ein Zeichen. Vielleicht war es nur ein kleiner Fehltritt und… ja, Göttin, ich wollte ihn dir gern verzeihen, weil ich dich über alles liebte. Ich habe mich sogar gefreut und auf den Tag gewartet, wo du mir alles gestehst und ich dir offiziell verzeihen könnte. Dann wären wir eine kleine Familie geworden. Du, das Baby und ich.“ Eine kleine Pause entsteht. Ich schäme mich viel zu sehr, um etwas zu sagen. Einen Moment später spricht sie weiter. “Aber die Zeit verging und der Tag kam nicht. Ich wurde immer unruhiger. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, dass du so wenig Vertrauen zu mir hast und ich konnte es auch nicht mehr allein mit mir ausmachen. Zu der Zeit habe ich jemanden kennen gelernt. Kennedy. Du hast sie heute Mittag gesehen, als du am Schaufenster standest. Sie hörte mir zu und sie verstand mich. Sie war einfach da.“ Willow räuspert sich und mir wird klar, wie einfältig ich doch bin. Natürlich hatte Willow die Anzeichen meiner Schwangerschaft bemerkt. Mein Gott, sie hatte mich sogar heute Mittag gesehen und ich wette, sie wollte mir damit etwas zeigen. Ich erinnere mich an das Lächeln, das sie dieser Kennedy zugeworfen hatte. Ich hatte es nicht missgedeutet, es war ein Strahlen gewesen. „Trotzdem… wirklich vorgefallen ist noch nichts zwischen uns beiden, auch wenn ich… ich denke, ich habe mich verliebt.“

 

Ein zartes Rot erglimmt auf ihren Wangen und sie sieht peinlich berührt auf die Tischplatte. Ich kann nicht anders als über den Tisch nach ihrer Hand greifen und sie fest drücken. „Das freut mich für dich Willow, wirklich.“

 

„Danke dir. Dennoch, ich wollte die Dinge zwischen uns klären, bevor ich…“

 

„… und damit beweißt du wieder, wie anständig und mutig du bist. Ganz im Gegenteil zu mir“, beende ich schuldbewusst ihren Satz. „Göttin, ich kann dir gar nicht beschreiben, durch was ich gegangen bin, in den letzten Monaten. Nur weil ich den Mut eben nicht aufbrachte, dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich kann auch gar nicht ermessen, was ich dir damit angetan habe. Alles, was mir jetzt noch bleibt, ist dich um Verzeihung zu bitten.“ Jetzt muss ich mich räuspern und versuchen, die Tränen, die in mir aufsteigen wollen, zurückzukämpfen. „Ich will dich als Freundin nicht verlieren. Dafür bist du mir zu wichtig und wirst es immer sein. Aber du hast richtig vermutet. Es gibt da jemand anderen, der den Platz als Geliebter an deiner Stelle bei mir eingenommen hat. Ich habe mich seit New Orleans dagegen gewehrt, es mir einzugestehen. Sogar als mir klar wurde, dass ich von ihm schwanger bin. Erst heute…“ Mir bricht die Stimme und die Tränen dringen doch hervor. „Es… tut mir so Leid. Ich bin so schlecht… ich wollte dir nie wehtun…“

 

Ich spüre Willows Berührung und dränge mich an sie, in ihre warme Umarmung, die mir, wie schon so oft zuvor, so viel Trost spendet. „Ich liebe dich, Tara. Das wird auch immer so bleiben. Die Zeit mit dir war etwas Besonderes“, flüstert sie in mein Ohr. „Und unsere Freundschaft wird es auch sein.“

 

Ich schließe meine Augen und bin unendlich dankbar für Willows Großmut und ihre Gabe zu verzeihen. Ich werde sie nicht ganz verlieren, sie wird meine beste Freundin sein und das ist mehr als ich verdient habe, dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst. „Ich werde dich nie wieder enttäuschen. Unsere Freundschaft bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich liebe dich, Willow.“

 

„Und ich liebe dich.“

 

TBC


	6. Epilog

Vor einer Woche habe ich einer ebenso gesunden wie bezaubernden Tochter das Leben geschenkt. Wir haben sie Leah genannt und drei Tage nach der Entbindung bin ich gemeinsam mit ihr nach Hause. Mein Zuhause ist jetzt Angels Appartement. Es ist groß genug für uns drei. Das Chaos in meinem Gefühlsleben hat sich gelegt und mein Leben fließt wieder in ruhigerem Kielwasser dahin. Ja, allmählich kehrt der Alltag zurück, auch wenn Leah jetzt für neuen, aber sehr willkommenen Wirbel sorgt. In den letzten Monaten meiner Schwangerschaft konnte ich einiges verarbeiten und vielleicht auch ein bisschen von dem, was ich zwei Menschen angetan habe, wieder gut machen. Hoffe ich zumindest. Ich selbst habe kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr und bin mit mir im Reinen, auch wenn ich trotzdem Reue verspüre. Denn das Bedauern, zwei geliebte Mensche verletzt zu haben, wird nicht verschwinden, nur weil ich gelernt habe, meine Fehler zu akzeptieren. 

 

Es war nicht einfach. Ich habe es mir nicht einfach gemacht. Im Nachhinein ist mir klar, ich hätte ehrlicher sein sollen, vor allem gegenüber Willow. Was ich ihr angetan hatte, war kaum zu verzeihen und vor allem sie hatte es überhaupt nicht verdient. War sie doch meine Rettung aus der Dunkelheit gewesen, aus meiner schlechten Kindheit, aus dem Elternhaus, welches mich über kurz oder lang gebrochen hätte. Und wie habe ich es ihr gedankt? 

 

Allein Willows Großmut und Gutmütigkeit ist es zu verdanken, dass sie noch immer ein Teil, ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens ist. Sie konnte mir verzeihen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich an ihrer Stelle dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. So aber bin ich dankbar und nehme die Freundschaft, die sie mir bietet, mit beiden Händen an. Nachdem alles zwischen uns geklärt war, hatte ich versucht, mich in sie hineinzudenken. Es kostete mich einiges an Überwindung, denn egal, wie sehr man seine Schuld auch einsieht, es ist nie leicht, schlecht von sich selbst zu denken. Willow hatte mir erzählt, dass sie es seit New Orleans gespürt hatte, dass zwischen uns etwas nicht stimmte. Mein ganzes Verhalten ihr gegenüber hatte sich verändert, wenn auch unbewusst. Sie sah zu, wie unsere Liebe Stück für Stück starb, wollte sie festhalten, versuchte Wege zu finden, sie zu erneuern und doch rieselte sie ihr wie Sand durch die Hände. Jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr, bis zu dem Moment als ihr klar wurde, dass ich schwanger bin und damit der Betrug ans Licht kam. An jenem Tag starb unsere Liebe für Willow entgültig. 

 

Versucht habe ich es, mich gedanklich an Willows Stelle zu setzen, dabei ist es aber auch geblieben. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagiert hätte, an ihrer Stelle, aber sicher nicht so überlegt und ruhig. Der Schmerz hätte mich zerrissen und gleichzeitig hätten mich die Wut und der Hass auf sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Ich wäre daran zerbrochen, darüber bin ich mir absolut im Klaren, denn ich war und teilweise bin ich es noch, sehr abhängig von denen die ich liebe. Doch dann kommen mir wieder Zweifel, ob ich wirklich so emotional gewesen wäre, denn ich selbst war ja nie in solch einer Situation. Vielleicht würde ich mich doch anders verhalten alsich es mir jetzt vorstelle. Es gibt so vieles, was ich nicht über mich weiß. Dennoch hoffe ich inständig, die Göttin bewahrt mich vor solch einer Erfahrung, auch wenn ich Strafe verdient hätte, denn immerhin war ich der Grund für Willows gebrochenes Herz. 

 

Es gibt Dinge im Leben, die geschehen einfach, man kann sich nicht dagegen wehren, sich ihnen nicht entziehen und vor allem lassen sie sich nicht erklären. Genau so war es zwischen Angel und mir. Unsere Liebe war einfach Schicksal, wir konnten ihr beide nicht entgehen und im Strudel unserer Leidenschaft wurde alles um uns herum unwichtig und geriet in Vergessenheit. In den Momenten in Angels Armen habe ich keinen Gedanken an Willow verschwendet, das schlechte Gewissen kam immer erst hinterher. Die Gefühle für Willow waren da. Die Liebe. Aber wie ich später erkennen musste und heute verstehe, auf einer ganz anderen Gefühlsebene als die zu Angel. 

 

Diese magische Anziehung, die zwischen ihm und mir herrschte, der ich mich nicht enthalten konnte, obwohl ich es wollte. Es war aussichtslos, von Anfang an. Heute weiß ich das, damals hat es mich verwirrt, Chaos in mir ausgelöst, das sich so weit gesteigert hat, dass ich mir selbst fremd wurde. So war ich nicht. Ich war keine Böse. Ich war immer die liebe Tara, jeder konnte sich auf mich verlassen, ich war jemand, der anderen hilft, ehrlich und treu. Und plötzlich begann ich Seiten an mir zu entdecken, die mich erschreckten, ja, ich habe mich vor mir selbst geekelt und doch konnte ich nicht anders. Eine logische Begründung gibt es nicht. Ich habe lange genug danach gesucht. Aber man muss einfach akzeptieren, dass es zwischen Himmel und Erde Dinge gibt, die sich nicht erklären lassen, die immer ein Rätsel bleiben werden. Wir hinterfragen sie zwar, aber eine Antwort werden wir niemals erhalten. Und dabei bin ich, anders als viele andere Menschen, sogar dem Mystischen gegenüber recht aufgeschlossen. Ich verschließe mich nicht vor Ritualen, die andere als Humbug abtun. Willows Magic Box ist nach wie vor einer meiner Lieblingssorte, ich fühle mich wohl dort und doch habe ich falsch reagiert. Mein Glaube an alles Übersinnliche war mit Auslöser für meine Neugierde gegenüber einer echten Voodoo Zeremonie. Es war beeindruckend, ich bin in mir selbst geschwebt, war eins mit mir und mein Unterbewusstsein war für einen Moment vorherrschend und wusste schon damals, was ich heute weiß. Ich habe alles falsch gedeutet, anstatt meinen Herzen bin ich meinem Verstand gefolgt und habe mir und anderen Menschen damit eine schwere Zeit verschafft. Ich würde gern wissen, was Angel damals erlebte. Leider hat er es mir nie verraten und ich will ihn nicht drängen. Wir brauchen alle unsere kleinen Geheimnisse, nicht wahr?

 

Jetzt, ein paar Monate später, kann ich ruhiger über alles nachdenken. Es hat sich viel geändert in meinem Leben. Ein Grund mehr, inne zu halten und sich zu erinnern und zu fragen, ob der eingeschlagene Weg der richtige ist. Eigentlich bin ich mir sehr sicher, denn ich fühle mich gut. Momentan lebe ich von meinem Ersparten. Ich werde eine Zeitlang zu Hause bleiben, um für Leah zu sorgen. Doch sobald es geht, möchte ich zumindest halbtags arbeiten gehen. Ich weiß nicht, aber immer von Angel abhängig zu sein, ohne mal etwas anderes als Heim, Kind und Herd zu sehen, ist nicht wie ich mir mein Leben vorstelle, außerdem liebe ich meine Arbeit und ein Leben ohne die Bereicherung, die sie mir bringt, wäre ein trauriges.. Ich möchte unabhängig sein. Mit ein Grund, warum ich Angels Heiratsantrag abgelehnt habe. Im Moment ist es in Ordnung. Ich stille noch und es gibt so viele bezaubernde Augenblicke, wenn ich meine kleine Leah im Arm halte, welche ich nicht missen möchte. Aber irgendwann ist das auch vorbei, da bin ich mir sicher. Mir würde recht schnell die Decke auf den Kopf fallen. Doch ja, im Augenblick bin ich zufrieden. Leah ist ein Wonneproppen und Angel ist ein liebevoller Vater, zärtlicher Liebhaber und einfühlsamer Partner. 

 

Amüsant ist, dass ich manchmal morgens aufgewacht war und mich über den großen harten Körper neben mir gewundert hatte. Immerhin war ich jahrelang Willows zarte Gestalt gewohnt und wie sagt man so schön, der Mensch ist nun mal ein Gewohnheitstier. Dennoch möchte ich es nicht anders haben. Die Morgen werden immer seltener, an denen ich mich verwirrt umblicke und meine Umgebung und den Partner an meiner Seite im ersten Augenblick nicht erkenne, genauso wie meine Grübeleien über meine bösen Taten. 

 

Ich kann wirklich froh sein, so gut aus der Sache rausgekommen zu sein. Angel hat es mir verziehen, dass ich ihn ständig von mir gestoßen hatte. Göttin, als ich ihm die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hatte… Sein Gesichtsausdruck war wirklich unbezahlbar. Er war geschockt. Nie im Leben hätte er damit gerechnet, dass die Beziehung in meinem Leben eine Frau war. Darauf war er nicht gefasst und ich bin mir sicher, es hat ihm eine harte Zeit verschafft, auch wenn er es bis heute nicht zugegeben hat. Dennoch gab es Situationen, die mir gezeigt haben, dass er sehr unsicher in dieser Richtung ist. Es gab einige Begebenheiten, die mich in diesem Eindruck bestärkt haben. Ich achte jetzt auch mehr darauf, Frauen nicht mehr allzu verhohlen zu mustern. Mal ehrlich, das ist ein Frauending, oder? Egal ob hetero oder homo, sobald eine andere Frau in unserem Blickfeld erscheint, mustern wir sie, nehmen sie regelrecht auseinander. Meistens tun wir das unbewusst. Es ist wie ein Drang. Leider deutet Angel es bei mir jedes Mal so als täte ich es auch sexueller Neugier. Am Anfang war es ja noch süß, wenn er plötzlich nervös mit den Fingern auf den Tisch trommelte und versuchte, wieder all meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Aber irgendwann hat es mich genervt und ich zwinge mich jetzt dazu, meine Musterungen einzuschränken. Was mir schwer fällt. Von wegen Unterbewusstsein und weil es eben so ein Frauending ist, was in uns steckt. 

 

Nachdem er den Schock mit meiner sexuellen Gesinnung einigermaßen verdaut hatte, holte ich zum nächsten Schlag aus. Die Schwangerschaft. Seine Reaktion darauf wärmt mir noch heute das Herz. Er war einfach nur froh. Lachte, nein, er strahlte, hob mich hoch und küsste mich so unendlich zärtlich und liebevoll. Göttin, ich schmelze noch heute in Erinnerung an diesen Kuss einfach so dahin. 

 

Danach brach eine herrliche Zeit an, so schön, dass sie viel zu schnell an mir vorbeiraste. Die unschönen Dinge, wie mein Umzug und damit Auszug bei Willow, wurden von der rosaroten Wolke überdeckt, in die mich meine Gefühle zu Angel, die ich mir endlich eingestehen konnte, hüllten. Endlich genoss ich es schwanger zu sein. Endlich konnte ich jammern über das Ziehen im Kreuz, konnte mich bemitleiden lassen, wenn ich wieder Sodbrennen bekam. Ich hab nicht das ganze Klischee erfüllt, keine Angst. Ich habe nicht nachts um drei Erdbeeren mit Schlagsahne und Essiggurken haben wollen, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, er wäre gesprungen. Doch dieses Bedürfnis fehlte mir. Ich hatte dieses ganze Süß/Sauer Essensding gar nicht. 

 

Mit Angel zusammen zu leben ist schön. Auch wenn er mich am Anfang behandelte als sei ich aus Porzellan und es nicht verstand, warum ich seinen Heiratsantrag ablehnte. Er nahm an, ich hätte kein Vertrauen und wollte mir eine Hintertür zum Verschwinden offen halten. Teilweise gebe ich ihm Recht. Meine Erfahrung, die ich aus dem ganzen Desaster gezogen habe, ist, dass man niemals nie sagen sollte. Wenn ich heute Angel als die Liebe meines Lebens empfinde, muss es morgen nicht immer noch so sein. Damit will ich jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich auf eine größere Liebe hoffe, nein, im Gegenteil, ich will mit Angel alt werden. Aber das kann ich auch ohne dieses Stück Papier. Und seien wir mal ehrlich, nur weil wir verheiratet wären, wäre es keine Garantie immer zusammenzubleiben? Nicht umsonst ist die Scheidungsrate so hoch bei Eheleuten. So richtig einsehen will Angel meine Argumente nach wie vor nicht. Wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlt, spüre ich sehr oft seine Blicke, und ohne dass ich ihm in die Augen sehe, weiß ich, dass er darüber nachgrübelt, ob ich Wirklichkeit bin. Ob er daran glauben kann, dass ich bleibe, ihn liebe und vor allem, ob er es wert ist, mich seine Freundin zu nennen. Seine Zweifel kann ich ihm nicht nehmen, er muss lernen, mir zu vertrauen, auch wenn ich mir darüber im Klaren bin, selbst schuld zu sein an seiner Unsicherheit. Doch wenn man jemanden liebt, muss man ihm auch die Freiheit zur eigenen Entscheidung und Meinung gewähren. Ich habe schon erwähnt, dass ich sehr abhängig war von denen die ich liebte und in gewisser Weise haben diejenigen immer mein Leben bestimmt. Mein Vater hat mich damit fast zugrunde gerichtet und bei Willow hatte ich das Gefühl nur durch sie etwas wert zu sein. Bei Angel ist es anders. Und das ist gut so. Zum ersten Mal bin ich einfach Tara. Zum ersten Mal liebe ich und bin trotzdem frei. Angel hat diesen Punkt noch nicht erreicht, zu oft hatte ich ihn verstoßen zu Anfang, ihm das Gefühl gegeben, dass mir nichts an ihm läge. Ich versuche es mit viel Geduld wieder gut zu machenund hoffe, unsere Beziehung beruht irgendwann auf einer gesunden Grundlage aus Vertrauen, Gleichberechtigung der Partner, Freiheit und Liebe. Eine gute Basis, um ein Kind zu erziehen, wie ich finde und viel mehr wert als ein Ehevertrag, denn nichts anderes ist eine Hochzeit. 

 

Willow ist Leahs Patin. Das habe ich mir gewünscht und sie war glücklich, dass ich sie gefragt habe. Ich habe es an dem kleinen Funkeln in ihren Augen gesehen. Eine Reaktion an ihr, die man nur einschätzen kann, wenn man sie gut kennt. So wie ich. Und Kennedy. Ich denke, die beiden sind genauso glücklich miteinander wie ich mit Angel. 

 

Ob es so bleiben wird? Wer weiß das schon. Ich nicht. Vor einem Jahr hätte ich gesagt, ich werde mein ganzes Leben mit Willow verbringen und dann wurde von heute auf morgen alles über einen Haufen geworfen. Im Augenblick liebe ich Angel, bin zufrieden, nein, überglücklich mit ihm und Leah. Ich habe viele Fehler begangen, aber ich habe sie eingesehen und das nehme ich mit in die Zukunft als Erfahrung, denn das Einzige, wie man seine Schwächen überwinden kann, ist sie anzunehmen. Und ich glaube, dass reicht auch. Was interessiert die Vergangenheit, sie ist geschehen und nicht mehr zu ändern. Was interessiert uns das Morgen? Wir haben alle ein Schicksal, das sich erfüllt, dagegen sind wir machtlos. 

Alles was zählt ist das Heute, der Augenblick. Wir sollten das Leben als Geschenk annehmen, auskosten, jeden Moment, in dem es uns ein bisschen Glück anbietet. 

 

So wie jetzt. Ich stehe im Türrahmen und beobachte Angel, der auf dem Schaukelstuhl neben dem Fenster eingeschlafen ist. Auf seinem Bauch liegt unser kleines Baby, ebenso schlafend, warm eingehüllt in seine Babydecke, selbst im Schlaf sicher von Daddys Hand unter ihrem Po gehalten. Der Anblick der beiden ist so bezaubernd, dass mir vor Rührung die Tränen in die Augen steigen. Es scheint mir als wolle mein Herz überlaufen vor Mutterstolz und Liebe zu diesem Mann. Ich halte den Atem an, um sie nicht zu wecken, mit meinen sentimentalen Schluchzern. Genau das habe ich gemeint damit. Im Moment bin ich die glücklichste Frau auf der Welt, was morgen ist, ist nicht von Bedeutung. Ich kann die Zeit nicht anhalten, auch wenn ich es gern tun würde, doch dieses Bild, diesen Augenblick werde ich in meinem Herzen tragen. Ich nehme das Geschenk an, welches mir mein Leben bietet. Ich nehme das Leben und vor allem die Liebe an, wie es kommt. 

 

ENDE


End file.
